Más que héroes
by Luu1225
Summary: Genos sospecha que algo ocurre con su maestro, Saitama. Vómitos, mareos y un extraño cambio en su alimentación provoca que se decida a pedirle al doctor Kuseno que le haga algunos exámenes y le diga que es lo que pasa con su sensei. Saitama puede sentir como varias cosas cambian en él, hay algo malo con él pero no entiende que es. Cada uno decide llegar al fondo de esto. [GenoSai]
1. Análisis

**No solo héroes**

—Sensei— llamo Genos al hombre de traje amarillo y capa blanca que caminaba por delante de él. —su sistema nervioso muestra que se encuentra algo agitado, ¿necesita…? —

No pudo ni siquiera terminar cuando el mencionado se giro para verlo, con una expresión… enojada.

—Estoy bien, Genos— fue lo único que salió de sus labios, después continúo caminando para el ciborg no fue una respuesta suficiente algo ocurría le era más que fácil darse cuenta que era así, ¿Por qué? Porque desde hace ya varios días se había dado cuenta de algo que le ocurría a su maestro.

Nauseas matutinas, mareos, cambios de humor y un cambio bastante radical en su alimentación. Su sensei no era de comer cosas picantes, no del todo, pero ahora no, ahora comía por el curry más picante de la tienda el cual era sin duda el más barato por ser "incomible" para muchos.

Su sensei no entraba ahí.

No insistió, al menos no en varios minutos de su caminata, si lo analizaba podía darse cuenta que sus niveles cardiacos bajaban lentamente lo cual era algo que lo tranquilizaba bastante, aunque dejo de pensar en ello cuando para su sorpresa, fueron sorprendidos por un kaiji.

Uno bastante común.

—¡Soy Langost-man y me convertí en esto después de…! — aquel kaiji langosta no termino su presentación al menos no después de que un malhumorado Saitama le diera un merecido y simple puñetazo, mismo que provoco que varias partes de este cayeran por diferentes rincones del camino.

Genos no tardo en acercarse a su maestro, pensando en algo que sin duda pondría de buen humor a su sensei.

—Sensei, ¿Qué le parece algo de estofado de langosta? — sugirió el ciborg. —la langosta además de ser un lujo es también bastante…—

No pudo continuar con su explicación, al menos no luego de ver el rostro de su maestro, lucía… pálido. Todo color había abandonado su cara y ahora lucía completamente blanco y como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento.

Así lo hizo, pero no ahí, se alejo a toda prisa a un callejón donde vomito tanto su desayuno como su almuerzo, así como también algo blanquecino a lo que en verdad no le mostró verdadera atención ahora solo estaba concentrado en seguir vomitando, en busca de algún alivio.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Era su tercera semana así y sin duda no iba a dejarlo de esa manera, iba a encontrar el porque de su estado.

**[…]**

Usualmente su hora para despertar era alrededor de las 11 o si bien le iba, a las 10:30 ya estaba despierto, pero durante esas tres semanas se había vuelto más flojo mucho más que antes llegando a despertar a eso de las 2 de la tarde.

Ese era el caso de Saitama, pero no el de Genos.

Aun no amanecía eran casi las 5 de la mañana una hora adecuada para lo que estaba planeando hacer, se cercioro de que su maestro se encontrará completamente dormido una vez que estuvo seguro con cuidado introdujo una pequeña jeringa en el brazo izquierdo del héroe de clase B, extrajo algo de sangre la suficiente.

Guardo la muestra de sangre y con cuidado se levantó del futón cerciorándose de no despertar a su maestro, pero era lo bueno de lo que sea que le estaba pasando a su maestro, su sueño era terriblemente pesado.

"No se preocupe, sensei, encontraré lo que sea que le esté pasando"

Se dijo así mismo con seguridad salió del departamento, aunque claro no sin antes estar seguro del desayuno y la nota que había dejado sobre este, hecho esto salió sin más.

Saitama despertó alrededor de las 11:30 no porque quisiera despertarse si no por la abrumante sensación de nauseas que se presentó, provoco que se levantará del futón tan solo para ir directo al baño, ni siquiera pensó en lo que estaba vomitando, seguramente era la cena del día anterior había sido tan deliciosa y ahora…

Tiro de la cadena, se levantó y sin siquiera pensarlo tomo un baño, se vistió y comió tan solo un poco del desayuno que Genos le había dejado, no pensó mucho sobre donde estaría la nota que había dejado explicaba (como a el le gustaba) con pocas palabras sobre donde estaría.

"El Dr. Kuseno me pidió ir a su laboratorio, estaré en casa más tarde"

-Genos-

Salió del departamento con su típico traje de héroe, así como su expresión aburrida y continuo de esa manera hasta salir del edificio camino con tranquilidad por las calles al menos hasta que por fin llego al lugar en el que había estado pensando toda la noche.

La clínica más cercana era el único lugar que conocía donde podría enterarse de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, hace bastante que no lo frecuentaba no era de enfermarse muy seguido y si lo hacía tan solo tomaba algo de su botiquín y ya, aunque este no fue uno de esos casos.

—Bienvenido— recibió la encargada de la recepción. —¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —

Saitama miro las pizarras que había sobre la recepción, ahí estaban los precios de cada cosa, tanto exámenes como citas con cada especialista. Puesto que no sabía en vedad lo que le ocurría por ende tan solo pidió una cita con un doctor general.

Lo que para su suerte era lo más barato.

—En un momento será llamado, por favor espere su turno— pidió la fémina antes de entregarle una hoja. —llene esta hoja con todo lo que se le pide y entréguela al doctor—

El héroe asintió a las indicaciones después fue a tomar asiento en la pequeña sala de espera que había cerca, lleno todo lo que la hoja le pedía, así como también la sección de los síntomas que estaba presentando ahí escribió todo lo que le sucedía.

Las extrañas nauseas en la mañana, desagrado con algunos alimentos, sus cambios de humor y el cambio radical en su alimentación. Eso era lo único que presentaba, seguramente tenía una infección o algo, aunque si era eso no entendía porque, no era de comer cosas malas.

A menos de que comerse algunos kaijis se considerara malo.

—¿Saitama? — llamo la recepcionista, el mencionado enseguida se levantó de su asiento. —el doctor esta listo para recibirlo, por favor pase—

Saitama agradeció en voz baja y sin más se dirigió al consultorio siendo recibido ya por un hombre de anteojos, ligeramente robusto.

—Buenos días— recibió con una ligera sonrisa misma que continuo después de tomar la hoja que Saitama le entrego. —muy bien, aquí dice…—

El doctor leyó atentamente lo que Saitama había escrito encontrándose con información sobre su peso, edad, altura y demás, así como el espacio donde explicaba perfectamente los síntomas que presentaba y el porqué de la consulta. Dejo aun lado el papel y miro fijamente, al contrario.

—Señor Saitama, ¿usted esta informado sobre el aumento de hombres que hoy en día pueden tener un embarazo?

Saitama no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente los ojos, no era como si no viera noticias de vez en cuando porque era lo contrario siempre las veía para estar al tanto de cualquiera ataque o amenaza y no podía negar que habían tocado ese tema en más de un noticiero, pero nunca le había prestado verdadera atención.

—Solo he escuchado un poco sobre eso— respondió con sinceridad, el hombre se limitó a suspirar y tomar su libreta ahí comenzó anotar algo que era desconocido para Saitama al menos hasta que dicho papel se le fue entregado.

—Le haré un examen de sangre— dicho esto el hombre preparo todo para esto, tanto la jeringa con la que extraería la sangre como el contenedor para así llevarla al laboratorio. No tardo ni menos de cinco minutos en tener la muestra, aunque si dos repuestos de jeringa dada la dureza de la piel del paciente, aunque eso le dejo en claro que sin duda se trataba de un héroe. —los resultados estarán en 10 minutos, por favor espere aquí— y sin decir más salió del consultorio.

Y exactamente fueron 10 minutos los que el doctor tardo, llevando consigo un sobre y una expresión tranquila en el rostro, con esta misma entrego los resultados al hombre de calva.

Saitama no era el tipo de persona que se asustará con pequeñeces o tuviese miedo en general, sin embargo, la opresión que sentía en su pecho en ese momento decía completamente lo contrario, por alguna razón sus manos temblaban un poco y algo en su pecho lo hacía querer ver y no los resultados de su examen de sangre.

¿Por qué se sentía así?

Entendió el porque de esas sensaciones después de abrir aquel sobre y leer atentamente todo lo que decía.

—Debe entender que ahora tiene que tomar varias precauciones si decide continuar con su **embarazo,** dado que apenas son tres semanas de gestación aun puede tomar la decisión sobre si tenerlo o interrumpirlo— el medico tenía que hablar sobre esto, dado que los embarazos en hombres además de ser extraños podían contraer muchos riesgos, aunque eso era si no se tenía un control de este.

Iba a continuar, pero decidió darle un momento al hombre quien aun mantenía aquel papel en sus manos y… una expresión en blanco en su rostro.

Saitama nunca en su vida imagino que estaría pasando por algo como eso, nunca pensó que algo comenzaría a formarse dentro de él, algo… con vida.

**[…]**

Eran alrededor de las 12 del día cuando Genos llego con el Dr. Kuseno mismo que le recibió con una sonrisa y una mirada sorprendida ya que no lucía lastimado o con alguna pieza perdida, tal vez era algo más.

—¿Un examen de sangre de Saitama? — interrogo Kuseno tomando la muestra que Genos le había tomado a Saitama.

—Si, sensei últimamente a tenido problemas en su salud desde hace tres semanas, aun cuando lo examine no pude llegar a un diagnostico por mí mismo— explico el ciborg mientras seguía al hombre más viejo hacia su laboratorio.

Kuseno escucho atento las palabras del joven ciborg mientras dejaba la muestra de sangre en una de las maquinas de análisis.

—¿Puedo saber los síntomas?

—Si, van desde mareos, náuseas, cambios de humor y un cambio radical en su alimentación— respondió Genos haciendo que el Dr. Kuseno suspirara y continuara con aquel análisis, mismo que tardaría unos cinco minutos. —¿Cree que sea algún parasito? Me cercioré de examinarla a fondo para encontrar alguno, pero temo que no di con nada—

El Dr. Kuseno suspiro nuevamente mientras iba directo a su escritorio ahí tomo algunos papeles que entrego a Genos quien no tardo en leerlos al instante, encontrándose con algo que lo sorprendió bastante.

—E-Esto…

—Desde tu ultima actualización comencé a implantar más materia humana a tu interior, entre esto se encuentra el esperma el cual esta completamente lleno de tu ADN y el cual me cerciore de que fuese fértil en su totalidad— explico el Dr. Kuseno.

—¿P-Porque haría eso? Dr. Kuseno eso no me ayudaría en nada para volverme más fuerte o para pelear.

—Eso lo sé, Genos— respondió Kuseno. —pero más allá de ayudarte para encontrar aquel ciborg y que fuese más fuerte también me comprometí a que te daría herramientas para que pudieses tener una vida normal como un ser humano también, por ello decidí darte la función de reproducción cuando tomarás la decisión de formar una familia—

Genos no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa iba hablar, pero no pudo cuando la voz de aquella máquina de análisis emitió un sonido, los análisis estaban listos. Kuseno los tomó y leyó detenidamente, encontrándose con lo que ya sospechaba.

—Que Saitama fuera del porcentaje de hombres que pudieran embarazarse no lo sabía, de saberlo yo no habría tomado una decisión sin el consentimiento de ambos…— el Dr. Kuseno no pudo decir más, no cuando entrego las hojas con aquellos análisis al ciborg mismo que no tardo en leerlo todo de golpe. —Sus tres semanas de embarazo explican el porque de esos síntomas, no es ningún parasito o enfermedad—

Genos casi sintió como sus piernas metálicas se hacían como la misma gelatina nunca en su vida había sentido tan sensación tal vez porque nunca algo lo había dejado sin palabras como eso, ni siquiera cuando conoció a su sensei en aquella ocasión cuando fue testigo de su poder.

**[…]**

**¡Hola!**

**No tienen ni idea de que ganas tenía de escribir esto ósea, hay fics al por mayor de Genos mpreg pero nada de Saitama y es que la verdad imaginármelo con pancita me da re harta ternura, lo adoro 3 3 3**

**Espero les guste, serán caps cortos y eso, serán como cinco o seis no muchos dado que aun tengo otros fics pendientes xD**

**Nos vemos pronto~**


	2. Conversación

Salió de la clínica una vez que el doctor le explico todo además de entregarle una hoja, una hoja que debía llenar con todos sus datos y entregar a la recepcionista del lugar si quería interrumpir su embarazo.

Continuarlo o no era decisión de este.

Guardo la hoja en uno de los bolsillos de su traje antes de caminar hacia... bueno, realmente ni sabía adonde ir, ¿a casa? Era temprano así que probablemente solo se entretendría leyendo manga o viendo la televisión, no tenía ningún interés en hacer eso, al menos no ahora. No hizo más que continuar caminando por aquella poco transitada calle, tal vez encontraría algo que hacer algún kaiji que estuviera molestando en las calles.

Cualquier cosa que fuera lo ayudaría a distraerse.

Siguió caminando hasta sentir algo de hambre, lo cual sin duda era raro dado que desde unos días que no sentía un verdadero apetito sin embargo hoy parecía diferente y de alguna forma estaba agradecido por ello. Llego hasta un establecimiento de fideos, sabía que no tenía que gastar en comida fuera cuando tenía cosas para comer en el departamento.

Pero una vez no hacia daño a nadie.

—Bienvenido, ¿que le sirvo?— pregunto el dueño del lugar, un hombre mayor de sonrisa cálida.

—Un tazón de ramen, por favor.

**[...]**

La única persona que podía darle respuestas era el Dr Kuseno pero no permitió que continuara cuando salió del laboratorio y sin detenerse a pensarlo fue directo al departamento, no lo encontró ahí, ni en las calles cercanas de ahí, busco en los lugares que concurrían juntos pero a pesar del tiempo que habían pasado, Genos aun no conocía del todo los que Saitama más concurría cuando aun no se conocían.

Busco en todas partes pero no encontró rastro alguno de su maestro, ni siquiera cuando se detuvo a preguntarle a Mumen este tan solo negó y se ofreció a informarle sobre cualquier cosa si llegaba ver al calvo.

Genos agradeció esto con un simple "gracias" después continuo con la búsqueda por su cuenta.

Mientras buscaba todo lo que el profesor Kuseno le había dicho pasaba por su cabeza una y otra vez, el semen sintético que se le había plantado... no era sintético, al menos no en un 100% por ello ahora su sensei estaba...

Detuvo sus pasos tan solo para mirar hacia la puesta de sol que ahora estaba adornando la ciudad, había perdido la noción del tiempo, ya era momento de volver a casa pero una parte de él no quería hacerlo. Una opresión en el pecho era lo que comenzaba a sentirse algo desconocido y casi imposible dada su condición, era un ciborg no podía sentir al menos no lo mismo que los humanos pero tal parece que las actualizaciones recientes de Dr Kuseno estaban dando muchos resultados.

Eso que sentía no era nada más que...

—Debo volver— se dijo así mismo giro sobre sus talones para así ahora dirigirse hacia el departamento.

Podía ser algo más pero estaba seguro que esa sensación de opresión en el pecho y cosquilleo en el estomago no era nada más que felicidad aunque aun no sabía si era algo que duraría o tan solo pasaría como si nada.

**[...]**

Debía admitir que después de la clínica no tenía un destino en particular pero sin duda no podía desaprovechar aquella oferta de nabo que había en el supermercado si la desaprovechaba seguramente se arrepentiría una vez que lo recordará y no quería eso. Se adentro al recinto como siempre siendo recibido por una sonrisa de una de las empleadas que ya hace tiempo lo había visto por ahí y sabía perfectamente que buscaba.

—Hoy hay una oferta de huevos, por favor pase por el pasillo de lácteos— sugirió la empleada regalandole una ultima sonrisa al hombre calvo.

Este tan solo agradeció la sugerencia ahora que lo pensaba si aprovechaba esa oferta de huevos y nabo bien podría hacer con estos Oden para la cena. Todavía tenía algo de tofu y patatas, si encontraba algo de tsukune podría comprar solo un poco también. Se dirigió al pasillo que la empleada le había sugerido encontrándose con varias amas de casa cerca pero no prestó mucha atención a ello después de todo eran como él, adoraban las ofertas.

—Vaya, así que un niño, ¿no estas feliz?

—Claro que si, no se si los niños son más fáciles que las niñas pero siendo mi primer hijo creo que ya aprenderé.

Saitama escucho aquella conversación, un grupo mujeres hablaban tranquilamente cerca de él.

—¿Falta mucho para que llegue?— pregunto una de las féminas.

La chica a la que había sido dirigida la pregunta negó con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre.

—Tan solo dos meses más y estará por fin en mis brazos— respondió sonriendo con algo de nostalgia en su voz y sonrisa.

—Por lo que tengo entendido recién acabas de graduarte de la universidad, ¿es buena idea que una jovencita como tú tenga un bebé? Todavía tienes...

Saitama prestó más atención de la que debía luego de que aquella mujer se detuviera abruptamente notó el porque luego de que mirara de reojo la escena, aquella chica embarazada había tomado una de las manos de la contraria para posicionarla sobre su vientre, su abultado vientre de 7 meses.

—Se que soy joven, se que esto no es algo que planee después de terminar la universidad pero este bebé no será un impedimento para que continué, es... lo contrario— se permitió sonreír cuando sintió un ligero movimiento dentro de su vientre. —saber que estoy dando vida a este bebé es algo que me hace querer seguir aun después de que nazca, quiero mostrarle muchas cosas quiero... dejar algo más que mi propia huella en este mundo, quiero que él lo haga también—

—Eso...

—¡Es hermoso!— no pudo evitar admitir la tercera mujer que estaba en el grupo. —es respetable que continúes con tu embarazo aun cuando eres tan joven, sin duda se nota que estás dispuesta a dar todo de ti, ¡es admirable!—

La fémina embarazada no puedo evitar avergonzarse un poco por eso ultimo, sabía que muchas mujeres más eran mucho más admirables que ella, como aquellas mujeres heroínas que formaban parte de la asociación de héroes sin duda ellas eran admirables en más de un sentido.

Continuaron con su conversación una vez que cada uno obtuvo por lo menos una docena de huevos cada una, ninguna pudo ignorar la presencia de aquel hombre de calva, que lucía un traje bastante peculiar, sin duda era un héroe.

Saitama tomo dos cartones de huevo antes de ir al pasillo de carnes ahí busco con la mirada algo que no se le pudo evitar antojara para el oden. Tomo una pequeña charola con tsukune en ella para su suerte no estaba tan caro, a pesar de tener unas inmensas ganas de comerlo no quería despilfarrar dinero, al menos no ahora que tenía aquel "asunto" en camino.

Por ahí había leído que no era nada barato.

Salió del supermercado con lo necesario para el oden no había gastado más de lo planeado sin duda hoy que no tenía planeado ir por una oferta en particular había conseguido lo suficiente para la cena además de que todavía tenía sobras de kombu para el caldo.

**[...]**

Genos nunca fue de llegar tarde al departamento, esa fue la primera vez que llego a una hora bastante alta por así decirlo, eran apenas las 9 de la noche lo que sin duda para Genos era tarde ya que siempre estaba ahí antes de las 8.

Desde afuera del edificio podía ver la luz encendida del departamento, todos sus sensores se encendieron y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió ahí pero se detuvo cuando recordó las ultimas palabras del Dr Kuseno.

"Puedo interrumpir todavía la gestación del feto si Saitama lo desea..."

No era una vida lo que estaba dentro de Saitama, tan solo eran celular en formación para una pero no, no era nada más que eso interrumpirlo sería lo correcto, no era algo que su sensei deseará no ahora que estaba yendo todo tan bien, no ahora que el camino de su maestro quisiera. Nunca había hablado sobre familia, mucho menos con él por lo que darle un fin sería lo más conveniente.

—Darle fin...— murmuro parado en la puerta del departamento la cual no tardo en abrirse provocando sorpresa en el ciborg.

—¡Oh Genos! Así que era tú, había escuchado ruido y creí que era un gato— comentó Saitama con gracia. —como sea deberías entrar ya, ¿esta haciendo frío no?—

Genos no respondió a nada, tan solo se adentro al departamento con pasos lentos no pudiendo evitar notar el olor a... ¿Oden?

—¿Oden?— inquirió el ciborg adentrándose a la cocina. Saitama asintió destapando la humeante olla donde se cocinaba la cena para ambos.

—Ya que las temperaturas están bajando pensé que sería buena idea algo caliente, ¿pones la mesa?

El héroe clase S asintió una vez que su sensei le hizo aquella petición ni tarde ni perezoso coloco la mesa para la cena así como también retiro los futones y demás cosas dejando un amplio espacio para que ambos cenarán con tranquilidad. Su maestro no tardo en llegar con aquella olla humeante en sus manos, misma que dejo en la mesa. Genos no dejo que volviera a la cocina así que este se apuro en traer lo que aun faltaba.

Una vez que todo estuvo en su lugar se sentaron a comer, en un silencio bastante... extraño.

—Genos, ¿que más de ti aparte de tu cerebro es todavía humano?

Aquella pregunta provoco que el rubio se estremeciera ligeramente, si estaba preguntando eso podría significar que él...

—S-Solo mi cerebro es humano— mintió sintiendo como algo de vapor comenzaba a emanarse de su extremidades metálicas, Saitama supo porque estaba pasando eso, Genos le estaba mintiendo y ahora estaba nervioso por ello.

—El semen sintético no puede embarazar Genos, solo semen humano— inquirió Saitama provocando más nerviosismo en el contrario, más ahora que supo adonde iba esa conversación. —nunca le conté a nadie sobre mi posibilidad para quedar embarazado, nunca lo vi necesario—

Los orbes ámbar del joven héroe se abrieron de par en par luego de escucharlo.

—S-Sensei...

Saitama carraspeo varias veces la parte trasera de su cabeza, no lograba encontrar unas palabras correctas para decir lo que bueno... lo que quería decir, no quería hablar tanto o darle muchos rodeos a las cosas, no quería romper su propia regla.

Quería una conversación corta pero esto no era un tema que podía tratarse a la ligera.

—Escucha— espeto el calvo —esto no lo hice yo solo, tu tuviste que ver, eres la única persona con la que he estado en... bueno, ¡toda mi vida!— eso ultimo no había salido como esperaba, ahora se arrepentía.

Hubo un largo silencio que no fue interrumpido ni por uno ni por otro; Saitama aun se regañaba así mismo por lo de antes y Genos... bueno, Genos aun procesaba lo que su maestro había dicho y claro, trataba de eliminar la enorme sonrisa que estaba apunto de formarse en sus labios luego de escuchar eso ultimo.

Era él único.

—Sensei— llamo Genos con calma, Saitama apenas y murmuro un: ¿Qué? —usted... ¿quiere continuar con el embarazo?—

Saitama no respondió, al menos no por unos largos cinco minutos donde pensó muchas cosas, más de a las que estaba acostumbrado a pensar, eso le desagradaba pero ahí estaba recostado boca arriba intentando encontrar una respuesta para su discípulo aunque ya no solo sería eso, si no también...

—Creo...— murmuro notando como el rubio posaba toda su atención en él. —creo que si...—

No podía dar una respuesta más segura, no al menos en ese momento.

**[...]**

**Soy una persona 100% a favor del aborto eso no se discute pero si las personas desean continuar con sus embarazos también es respetable 3**


	3. Incapacidad

**Comienzo**

—¿Qué es esto?

—Su incapacidad por maternidad, sensei.

Esa simple respuesta provoco que algo en el interior de Saitama se moviera y era obvio que no se trataba del bebé que estaba creciendo en su vientre ya que apenas y estaba cumpliendo un mes uno de los meses más difíciles o al menos eso decía aquellos libros que ahora tenía que leer.

Todo a petición de Genos quien diablos, parecía más inquieto que otras veces y todo después de haber aceptado seguir con el embarazo.

—¿Qué significa? — interrogo mientras leía con expresión aburrida aquel papel en sus manos, tenía demasiadas cosas escritas todas se trataban sobre su condición, todo el papel tenia escrito clausulas y demás cosas que no eran muy de su interés, pero algo que llamo su atención fue lo ultimo que tenía escrito hasta el final. —espera, ¿me pagarán por esta "incapacidad"? —

Genos asintió levantándose de donde estaba sentado para ir directo adonde estaba su maestro antes de tomar asiento alado de este coloco una taza de té en la mesa.

—La asociación de héroes tiene una clausula para los casos de maternidad, dado que usted apenas tiene un mes de gestación y el doctor Kuseno afirmo que usted puede continuar con su trabajo como héroe siempre y cuando no se exponga a situaciones de estrés o extremo peligro, usted…

—Genos— lo interrumpió Saitama mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su té Genos entendió porque la interrupción.

—Como indica el protocolo debe llenar la formula de su incapacidad entregarla a la asociación de héroes y continuar con su trabajo como héroe con las indicaciones que se le indican, al menos hasta que llegue el séptimo mes— esa había sido la versión más corta que podía hacer sobre el tema de la incapacidad de su maestro y esperaba fuera suficiente para este.

Saitama no dijo nada por su parte continúo leyendo aquel papel encontrándose con cosas verdaderamente extrañas, de entre todo lo que más llamo su atención fueron dos cosas, primero el espacio que pedía el nombre y firma del padre de su hijo, lo segundo era el seguro que se le daría a su hijo si llegaba a ocurrirle algo durante el parto, sin duda la asociación de héroes no era tan mala si daba esa clase de ayuda.

—¿Esta de acuerdo con todo, sensei? — Genos noto la mirada fija que tenía su maestro en aquel trozo de papel, no consiguió una respuesta instantánea por lo que pensó que el héroe de calva estaba meditando todo, pero en realidad no era nada de eso.

—Bueno, debería llenarla y llevarla después de descansar un poco— dejo aquel papel sobre el escritorio dio un ultimo sorbo a su té y se dejo caer con cuidado en el suelo llevando ambas manos a su vientre donde sintió tan solo apenas y un pequeño cambio en él. —¿he sufrido algún cambio, Genos? —

Genos comprendió que era lo que quería no dudo en inspeccionar de pies a cabeza a su maestro encontrándose con solo dos cambios.

—Ha subido un kilo y tiene algunos granos en la barbilla— después de decir eso ultimo pudo ver como su maestro se reincorporaba poco a poco ahora llevando su mano derecha a su barbilla no tardo en sentir aquellos granos de los que hablaba Genos.

Saitama tan solo suspiro y volvió la vista al ciborg.

—¿Tendré más cambios verdad?

Genos no respondió al menos no después de algunos segundos ya que su imaginación estaba trabajando un poco, imaginándose a su sensei con un abultado vientre de nueve meses ahora apenas con un mes no lucía muy diferente, pero sabía que después de algunos meses más se vería completamente diferente y por alguna razón estaba… ansioso por ello.

—Temo que sí, sensei—su respuesta tan solo provoco que su maestro soltara nuevamente un suspiro y nuevamente dejarse caer contra el suelo, así como también llevar ambas manos a su vientre.

—Bueno, yo acepte seguir con esto, no me echare para atrás— dijo con sinceridad. —Genos—

—Si, dígame sensei.

—¿Cenamos yosenabe* hoy?

Para Genos cualquier cosa que su sensei deseará el la cocinaría sin importar que por lo que no tenía que pedir o comentar dos veces que quería eso para cenar, tendría todo listo para ello.

—¡Si sensei!

[…]

Aunque Genos hizo todo lo posible porque aceptará que lo acompañara a la asociación Saitama utilizo como "excusa" la oferta de mariscos que habría y la cual no podían desaprovechar para la cena, aunque en verdad no podían ir de un lugar a otro bueno si podían, pero Saitama quería hacer eso solo, quería algo de tiempo a solas.

No era tan malo que quisiera eso.

Su ida a la asociación fue tan corta que no habría sido mala idea hacer que Genos lo esperara afuera de esta para ir juntos al supermercado, bien, ahora se arrepentía de esto. Tan solo dejo aquella hoja con uno de los encargados de todo el papeleo de la asociación, una mujer de cabello negro y corto. Firmo algunos documentos y salió de ahí no sin antes recibir una felicitación por parte de la fémina y una hoja que contenía su firma además de algo bastante importante.

"Durante los primeros 40 días usted continuara recibiendo su pago además de tener los gastos cubiertos para los siguiente 40 días y así completar los meses debidos que la asociación por ley le debe brindar en esta situación, si tiene alguna duda por favor..."

Saitama aparto la vista de aquella hoja de papel cuando pensó mejor lo primero que había leído, ¿continuaría recibiendo un pago a pesar de ya no continuar con su labor como héroe? Bueno, eso no se escuchaba tan mal si se ponía a pensarlo mejor ya leería con mayor atención todo ahora tan solo quería ir a casa y comer algo, tenía tanta hambre que solo quería llegar y comer aquellas fritas de sabor pollo picante que habían comprado hace algunos días no entendía cómo es que estaban tan baratas si eran tan deliciosas, ¿Qué acaso la gente no lo notaba?

Oh, Saitama— la voz de Silver Fang salir de la nada hizo que Saitama dirigiera su mirada al frente encontrándose con efectivamente la presencia del numero 3 en los héroes de clase S. —¿Qué te trae a la asociación? — se permitió preguntar el anciano dado que era extraño ver al calvo ahí dado que no gustaba de ir al enorme edificio amenos que fuera una situación de verdad importante o que le interesara.

—Una incapacidad— respondió Saitama con simpleza asomando aquella hoja de papel a la vista del mayor mismo que no pensó dos veces en acercarse con curiosidad hacia Saitama o mejor dicho al trozo de papel que este estaba mostrándole la palabra "incapacidad" llamo su atención, ¿Qué clase de incapacidad podía pedir alguien tan fuerte como Saitama?

Bang se tomo la libertad de tomar la hoja que Saitama le estaba mostrando miro atentamente todo lo escrito sus ojos se abrieron de par en par luego de ver la clase de incapacidad que era.

—¿Maternidad? — inquirió Bang confundido. —¿Por qué pedirías una incapacidad de este tipo, Saitama? —

La pregunta del héroe más viejo quedo respondida cuando Saitama señalo su vientre, fue poco decir que el corazón de Bang se detuvo luego de ver eso.

Imaginar quien era el padre del hijo de Saitama era algo que no requería de pensarse mucho o al menos eso quería creer.

[...]

—¡Sensei! — dejando las llaves en el bol de la entrada Genos se apresuro a entrar al pequeño departamento algo preocupado luego de no haber recibido una respuesta luego de llamar a su maestro, aunque sus preocupaciones fueron disminuyendo luego de que se adentro más al lugar.

Se sintió más tranquilo cuando vio la presencia de su maestro dormido con una bolsa de frituras sobre el estomago fue una imagen que le dio en cierta manera... demasiada ternura. Se acerco y le retiro los restos de las frituras limpió lo que tenía su maestro en la cara, así como también comenzó a moverlo suavemente.

—Sensei, prepararé la cena— le aviso con tranquilidad pudo escuchar como este respondía con un bajo "si" eso fue suficiente para él se dispuso a preparar todo quería que se levantará para que pudiera contarle de la oferta que había alcanzado.

Comenzó los preparativos para la cena intentando no hacer mucho ruido para que su maestro continuara durmiendo al menos hasta que terminará todo estaba demasiado concentrado en ello ignorando todo a su alrededor, el constante zumbido de su teléfono el cual estaba planeando apagar para hacer todo con mayor tranquilidad no tenía interés en saber porque estaba zumbando todo.

Tan solo quería terminar la cena para su maestro una cena que quería que estuviera llena de nutrientes para su sensei y claro, para el pequeño ser que crecía en el interior de este.

Quería preguntarle sobre cómo le había ido en la asociación, pero esperaría hasta que estuvieran cenando estaba seguro que el olor de la cena despertaría a su sensei.

[...]

Si, todos esos zumbidos son notificaciones sobre el asunto del embarazo de Saitama ya que no se si recuerden que el nombre de Genos esta en los papeles que Saitama entrego, ¡ténganlo mucho en mente!

Yosenabe:


	4. Visitas & Regalos

**Un lento comienzo**

—Sensei de nuevo— aviso Genos adentrándose con una caja de correo proveniente de la asociación, el mencionado tan solo suspira y deja de lado el manga que a estado leyendo desde hace un rato se reincorpora y espera paciente a que el ciborg comience a sacar las cartas que hay dentro de aquella caja.

—Sería más fácil si las incinerara todas de una vez— comentó Genos en tono un bajo y bastante seguro. Saitama lo detiene cuando ya no puede esperar y comienza a investigar por su cuenta el interior de aquella caja encontrándose claro con varias cartas, pero esta vez eran una mayor cantidad que la anterior caja que les había llegado… hace apenas dos días.

El héroe de calva no podía evitar sentirse algo curioso sobre el contenido de cada carta, últimamente había algunas que no contenían cosas referentes a Genos esta vez la mayoría contenían cosas referentes a su embarazo, ósea, algo referente a él y aunque no era lo que esperaba no podía quejarse.

—"Me muero por conocer al bebé de Baldy Cape y Demon Ciborg, ¡espero noticias sobre el tema!" Esta vez es una carta de una chica de ciudad Q— la carta no decía más por lo que tan solo la dejo a un lado y prosiguió a ver otra. —"Sin duda la noticia del hijo o hija de Baldy Cape y Demon Ciborg es algo que sorprende mucho, pero estoy segura que harán un buen trabajo, ¡me permito mandarles algo para el pequeño o pequeña que está en camino! ¡Por favor acéptenlo!" — luego de leer eso Saitama miro un sobre de estilo "noshi" con estilo de dibujos de cachorros que había cerca de la anterior carta.

Lo abrió sin pensarlo dos veces, temiendo encontrarse con algo que sin duda era obvio.

—¡¿10,000 yenes?! — grito Saitama asustando claramente al ciborg, aunque ese sentimiento no se comparo en nada al que sintió cuando vio los demás sobres noshi dentro de la caja. ¿Todos contenían lo que él creía que contenían?

—Aquí hay 20,000 es una persona de ciudad…— Genos se detuvo cuando observo la mirada de su maestro. —¿Se siente bien, Sensei? ¿Necesita algo? — enseguida el ciborg se alarmo cuando escaneo al calvo percatándose de los niveles de estrés en este, tenía entendido que el estrés era malo durante el embarazo.

—Si, necesito que regreses todo este dinero, no podemos aceptarlos menos cantidades tan altas y de personas que no conocemos, no…— tuvo que detenerse cuando algunos golpes provenientes de la puerta los interrumpieron.

—Disculpe, iré abrir— sin pensarlo dos veces Genos se levanto y fue directo abrir la puerta. —Blizzard of hell, ¿Qué haces aquí? —

La fémina simplemente miro detenidamente al contrario no sorprendiéndose en nada por ese "peculiar" saludo.

—En nombre del grupo Blizzard vine a dar mis buenos deseos a ti, Demon Ciborg Genos y Baldy Cape Saitama por el embarazo de este— hablo la azabache no tardando nada en darse cuenta de la presencia del mencionado detrás del joven rubio. —traje un pastel también—

—Adelante— dijo Saitama permitiendo que Fubuki entrará al departamento, Genos quiso cerrar la puerta, pero la presencia de alguien más fuera del departamento lo hizo detenerse.

—Saitama, Genos— emitió King sorprendiendo tan solo un poco al ciborg —vine a entregarles algo— prosiguió el hombre más fuerte, Genos vio lo que este sostenía en su mano, un sobre idéntico a los que había dentro de la caja del correo. Aunque no fuera del gusto de Saitama permitió que ambos entrarán al muy pequeño departamento donde vivían él y Genos, no le agradaba para nada la idea de que tanta gente estuviera ahí, pero por alguna razón tan solo podía pensar en la caja que la azabache sostenía.

Solo pensaba en aquel pastel que sin duda era de frutas, podía percibirlo con solo dar una ligera olfateada. No entendía como su olfato se había vuelto tan agudo de repente, pero no le molestaba.

—Preparare algo de té— aviso Genos adentrándose a la cocina, Fubuki se acerco para dejar el pastel en las manos del ciborg después se volvió al pequeño lugar con la mesa notando la caja de la asociación que estaba abierta con todo el montonal de cartas regadas.

—Oh, esperen voy a juntarlas— Saitama se apresuró a agacharse para tomar los sobres que había en el suelo, pero fue detenido por King y Fubuki, el hombre más fuerte tomo la caja del suelo mientras la fémina utilizaba sus poderes para introducir todos los sobres y cartas dentro de la caja. Después cada uno acomodo algo en el lugar para hacer más "cómoda" su visita.

Saitama solo se quedo de pie con el único sobre que pudo alcanzar a tomar antes que los otros dos héroes se dedicarán a limpiar todo.

—Tal parece que recibieron bastantes sobres noshi— comentó Fubuki luego de notar que había guardado más bien este tipo de sobres que cartas.

El calvo la escucho, pero no le presto verdadera atención dado que estaba ocupado viendo los juegos que King había traído, lucían interesantes. No tardaron en viciarse en el juego que más llamo la atención de Saitama uno de tipo de lucha de robots, Fubuki abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a guardar silencio luego de notar la presencia del ciborg nuevamente en la habitación.

Genos se adentró a la sala con el pastel ya cortado en rebanadas y cuatro tazas de té, todo lo coloco sobre la mesa.

—Tengo entendido que los sobres noshi se entregan después del nacimiento del bebé— comentó Fubuki tomando la taza que Genos le había colocado enfrente se detuvo a mirar el dibujo que tenía esta notando el peculiar dibujo de un pato en esta, no le prestó más atención y se limito a dar un sorbo a su bebida, se percato de un gran detalle luego de saborearlo. —oh, té verde—

El sabor natural del té verde sin duda fue algo que disfruto en más de un sentido dio algunos sorbos más a su bebida antes de que su atención se desviará a la bebida del héroe calvo, era de color rosado. Tanto ella como Demon Ciborg y King estaban tomando té, pero Baldy Cape no.

—¿Qué es lo que Saitama está tomando? — se permitió preguntar al rubio que estaba ahora mirando nuevamente el contenido de la caja del correo que había mandado la asociación.

—Batido de fresas con manzana— le respondió Saitama retirando su atención del televisor y el juego, para su sorpresa King había ganado nuevamente así que se limito a comer su rebana de pastel, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando vio que efectivamente se trataba de pastel de fresas, la fresa que estaba encima de la rebanada fue algo tentador para comer primero pero como siempre la dejo al último.

—¿Saitama no puede tomar té entonces? — pregunto King sin retirar la vista del videojuego.

—Sí, Saitama Sensei puede tomar algunos, pero no todos, el alcohol y café están estrictamente prohibidos — respondió Genos por Saitama que estaba demasiado ocupado devorando aquel trozo de pastel, ya tan solo le quedaba un poco de este para terminarlo.

—¿Saben que la noticia se ha corrido por todos lados verdad? — espetó Fubuki jugueteando un poco con su tenedor. —que un héroe clase S decidiera comenzar una familia es algo que ha sorprendido a todos, sobre todo cuando es el "novato" de la clase S—

Genos no prestó atención a lo que Fubuki decía y tan solo se concentro en separar las cartas de fans y los sobres que contenían dinero, llegando a un total de 30 cartas normales y 42 sobres con cantidades bastante extravagantes de dinero, al menos así lo consideraría su Sensei el ciborg por su parte tan solo se limitaba a esconder aquellas cartas que contenían mensajes… desagradables.

Escondió aquellas cartas colocándolas bajo los futones donde estaba recargado.

—Pero eso es lo de menos, como líder del grupo Blizzard vine a darles mis felicitaciones personalmente y…— Fubuki rebusco un poco en el bolsillo de su pomposo abrigo de ahí saco un sobre, este tenía detalles más simples que los anteriores un lazo de dos colores, rojo y blanco. —entregarles un presente—

Saitama entendió que contenía aquel sobre por lo que simplemente comió lo ultimo que quedaba del pastel y suspiro, mirando fijamente la frutilla que había dejado al final. Quiso decir algo, pero en su lugar se levanto luego de sentir unas inmensas ganas de ir a orinar no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Los demás héroes presentes observaron al calvo ir directo al baño.

—Traje algo también— esta vez fue King quien hablo pausando el juego se dio la vuelta y coloco en otro extremo de la pequeña mesa donde estaban los otros dos héroes, entrego al ciborg un sobre que este tomo y observo detenidamente. —espero que tengan un bebé saludable— agrego el hombre más fuerte sonriendo.

—Lo mismo digo— inquirió Fubuki atrayendo la mirada de ambos héroes clase S. —además, habrá un lugar para su bebé en el grupo Blizzard— agrego la heroína clase B con una mirada segura.

Saitama no pudo evitar no escuchar eso después de salir del cuarto de baño.

—Hm, rechazo esa oferta en nombre de él o ella— Saitama casi pudo ver como Fubuki lo acribillaba con la mirada luego de decir aquello, pero lo ignoro y tan solo volvió a tomar asiento delante de la frutilla que aún tenía en su plato.

—¿Desea más, sensei? — Genos interrogo a Saitama, pero ni siquiera dejo que respondiera cuando ya había dejado su propio trozo de pastel en el plato de su maestro.

El calvo iba a protestar, eso sin duda.

—Come el mío también, estoy a dieta de todas formas— esta vez fue Fubuki la que dejo su propio trozo de pastel delante del calvo que entre bocados quería responder.

—Puedes comerte el mío también, Saitama— por último, fue King quien no dejo que el calvo reaccionará primero cuando ya había dejado su propio trozo de pastel en su plato, ahora era él contra tres trozos de pastel de fresa que… sin duda quería comer por completo. No dijo nada al respecto al menos no hasta que se paso el bocado de pastel que todavía tenía en la boca, murmuro un muy pero muy bajo "gracias" antes de continuar comiendo.

Los dos héroes clase S y la heroína clase B no pudieron evitar percatarse del peculiar brillo que rodeaba al calvo, lucía de verdad… adorable, con las mejillas llenas de pastel y es mirada contenta por cada bocado que daba.

King y Fubuki se preguntaban el porque les parecía tan lindo mientras Genos pensaba en los cambios que presentaba su maestro y eso que solo iba por la mitad del segundo mes.

La visita de King y Fubuki duro tan solo unas cuantas horas por dos motivos, Saitama no gustaba de que hubiera tanta gente en el departamento y porque después de comer cuatro trozos de pastel y un batido de fresas se quedo profundamente dormido.

Genos procuro que estuviera cómodo arropándolo para que no tuviese nada de frío y acomodando ambos futones, no solo uno si no ambos para que tuviera espacio suficiente para que se moviera en ellos como quisiera. Una vez que se cercioro que estuviera cómodo y completamente dormido salió del departamento sin hacer mucho ruido.

Salió del edificio llevando consigo aquellas cartas que había escondido antes, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente alejado del departamento incinero cada una de aquellos sobres que contenían esas hojas, hojas llenas de insultos y amenazas hacia su maestro y… su hijo.

"**¡ES UNA ABOMINACIÓN LO QUE CRECE DENTRO DE BLANDY CAPE!"**

"**Deberías sentirte avergonzado por atar a Demon Ciborg a ti con ese fenómeno creciendo dentro de ti".**

"**Ojalá mueras junto a ese monstruo"**

Genos apretó con fuerza sus puños, hizo más potente el fuego que salía de la palma de sus manos incinerando no solo aquellas cartas si no también algo del piso donde las había dejado caer para quemarlas. Una vez que no vio nada más que meras cenizas o inclusive ni eso se giro sobre sus talones y con lentitud volvió al departamento, llegando a este pudo notar que su maestro todavía dormía con total tranquilidad con la única diferencia de que ya no tenía la sabana encima.

El ciborg se acerco para arropar a su maestro, aunque se detuvo luego de notar como la camisa del calvo se levantaba y dejaba a la vista su estómago, un estomago ya algo abultado.

Lo miro detenidamente regañándose sobre lo que quería hacer, lo hizo unos cuantos minutos hasta que se dio por vencido y termino por colocar la yema de sus dedos de la mano derecha sobre el vientre de su maestro temiendo un poco el despertarlo. Continuo de esa manera hasta tomar la decisión de inspeccionarlo con cuidado, sintió algo en su interior luego de percatarse de algo, algo importante.

"Su corazón… ya está latiendo"

Pensó, refiriéndose claramente al pequeño ser que se formaba poco a poco en su maestro que ya no solo era eso. Era su maestro, su pareja y la persona con la que comenzaría una familia.

**[…]**

**No pude evitar querer poner a Fubuki y King visitando a un embarazado Saitama y un Genos protector, es común dar dinero cuando se anuncia la llegada de un bebé y después de su nacimiento (aunque claro solo si nace sano si no, se considera grosero)**

**Imagino que muchas personas entre ellas el club de fans de Genos se sentirían feliz pero también habría un grupo que no, aunque Genos protegerá a su maestro y futuro hijo a toda costa 3**

**Nos vemos pronto~**


	5. Preocupaciones y cambios

**Preocupaciones y cambios.**

—Procura hacer el menor esfuerzo posible durante este mes, no bajes escaleras ni levantes cosas pesadas, el tercer mes es de los más complicados ya que puedes sufrir un aborto por lo que mantener el mayor reposo es sin duda lo primordial, ¿lo entiendes, Saitama?

Las indicaciones del Dr. Kuseno se repetían constantemente dentro de la cabeza de Saitama además de que estas habían sido suficientes para que Genos se tomara la increíble tarea de convertir el pequeño departamento donde vivían en una especie de fortaleza o guarida de alta protección, se había tomado la molestia de comprar una especie de futón especial que estaba dirigido hacia las mujeres embarazadas ya que contaban con un tipo de calentador integrado casi como un kotatsu.

El que para su gusto era demasiado costoso y… endemoniadamente cómodo.

Genos había decido comprarlo después de que Kuseno hablará sobre los problemas de espalda que presentaría a partir del quinto mes. Y el ciborg había decidido comprarlo justo en el inicio del tercero para el maldito gusto del calvo aun había tiempo para todo, pero ese condenado ciborg quería tener todo ya hecho aun cuando apenas faltaban 6 meses.

—Ahhh, tengo hambre— tenía entendido que Genos había salido a comprar algunas cosas al pequeño y nuevo supermercado que había sido recientemente inaugurado hace apenas unas semanas, así como también tenía entendido que el ciborg se había ido apenas hace… cinco minutos. La incesante hambre que el héroe clase B sentía desde hace ya un tiempo era un verdadero martirio, comía por lo meno veces en el día por lo que entendía el porque su aumento de peso, aunque aún no entendía esos extraños antojos de comida picante que tenía 24/7.

Con algunas venas asomándose en su cabeza se levanto de aquel endemoniado y cómodo futón, fue directo ala cocina en donde busco en las alacenas de arriba y de abajo una de esas enormes bolsas de frituras con sabor a curry extra picante que había estado comiendo desde el inicio de su embarazado y que para su suerte eran las frituras con mayores ofertas, sin duda tenía suerte.

Busco en la alacena de arriba y en la de abajo encontrándose con… NADA.

—Nada…— murmuro apretando la manija de una de las puertas y haciendo nada de ella, ahora estaba en pedazos en el suelo. Fue a la entrada para colocarse los zapatos, pero la maldita urgencia de ir a orinar lo hizo ir primero al baño no percatándose de como la perilla de la puerta caía al suelo.

—Ese maldito robot, ciborg, lo que sea aun no llega… — murmuro enojado mientras se lavaba las manos y cerraba la llave del grifo no notando que lo había hecho con demasiada fuerza, aunque no la suficiente para romperla o algo, el hambre que sentía más el enojo de no tener nada comestible en el departamento o de su agrado más el pequeño sentimiento de preocupación sobre donde podía estar Genos lo hacían sentir como si estuviera apunto de explotar. —más le vale no estar destruido en algún lado— dijo para así mismo saliendo del baño ignorando la ausencia de la perilla del baño.

Mientras se acomodaba los pantalones pudo escuchar ruido en la entrada, se trataba de Genos de eso no había duda pudo percibir el sonido de las llaves y también la voz de este.

—Sensei— llamo el héroe clase S con calma, Saitama estaba lejos de estar calmado como el ciborg con algunas venas mostrándose en su calva salió por completo del baño. —Sensei, había una oferta en las frituras de pollo y curry que tanto le gusta, decidí comprarle algunas—

Las venas de la cabeza de Saitama desaparecieron al igual que la expresión enojada en el rostro del héroe siendo reemplazadas ahora por una tranquila sonrisa, no pensó dos veces en tomar la bolsa de frituras que Genos le extendió.

—Gracias, Genos— agradeció el héroe clase B abriendo aquella bolsa de frituras probó una de estas degustando el agradable sabor picante fue la mejor sensación de ese día sin duda alguna.

—Por favor coma algunas mientras preparo el almuerzo, ¿desea algo en especial? — Genos acompaño a su maestro a la comodidad de aquel futón que había comprado especialmente para su maestro.

—Cualquier cosa esta bien, tu cocina siempre es la mejor, Genos— respondió un Saitama contento y agradecido por la atención del rubio para ayudarlo a volver a recostarse en la comodidad de aquel futón. Genos estaba luchando por no comenzar a llenar de aceite a su maestro con aquellas lagrimas de aceite que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, su maestro cuando estaba de un buen humor podría llegar a ser tan… suave y considerado. Una vez que estuvo seguro del lugar donde dejaba a su amante se dispuso a continuar con sus labores. —¿Adónde vas, Genos? —

—Voy a preparar el almuerzo, ¿necesita algo más?

Saitama se llevo una de las frituras de la bolsa a la boca tan solo para después moverse y hacer un espacio en el lado izquierdo.

—Veamos una película juntos, puedes hacer el almuerzo después— Genos iba a negarse de inmediato, los horarios determinados para las comidas de su maestro eran demasiado importantes además de que tenían que seguirse con increíble exactitud, el almuerzo debía ser a las 12:30 y ahora eran las 12:05 tenía que comenzar hacerlo, pero... su maestro tranquilo y luciendo una sonrisa contenta significaba una sola cosa, se trataba de un buen día, tenía un buen estado de animo hoy y no podía desaprovecharlo o ignorarlo.

Se coloco en el lado que le estaba ofreciendo el héroe clase B colocando una sábana sobre este, aunque Saitama prefirió colocarla sobre ambos, buscaron una película en la televisión encontrándose con una de tipo acción con un enorme monstruo aterrorizando la ciudad para su suerte estaba comenzando por lo que se quedaron viendo la pantalla con atención, en todo momento Genos se cercioro de que su sensei estuviera completamente cómodo y comiendo de aquella enorme bolsa de frituras.

No podía evitar disfrutar de la situación, aunque no podía evitar pensar en lo que sucedía detrás de todo, su maestro nunca se había detenido a pensar en la idea de tener un bebé, él lo había puesto en esa situación. Apostaba todo a que extrañaba patrullar por las tardes, pelear con kaijis o solo caminar por ahí, era obvio que lo hacía.

—Genos— lo llamo Saitama sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¡S-Si! ¿Necesita algo? ¿Se siente mal? — pregunto el ciborg recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza por parte del calvo.

—¿Te parece hoy un buen día?

Genos no entendió al principio lo que preguntaba su maestro no fue hasta que sintió como se pegaba un poco a él que logro entenderlo, sintió como su rostro se calentaba y las luces que adornaban bajo sus mejillas ahora las hacían lucir un ligero rojizo.

—¡P-Por supuesto! — respondió con firmeza sintiendo como su maestro se recargaba en él, entendía por qué lo hacía.

Saitama no dijo nada más y tan solo se continuó recargando contra su discípulo permitiéndose sentir la calidez que el ciborg estaba emitiendo ahora que encendía su calentador, últimamente con él frío que se sentía en la ciudad no quería separarse para nada de este, pero tenía entendido que su discípulo aun tenía que cumplir con su labor como héroe aun cuando él no podía por su condición Genos era otra historia.

Aun cuando este quiso presentar su renuncia a la asociación de héroes por la condición de su maestro este se lo prohibió de inmediato argumentando que debía continuar con su tarea de "formar parte de los 10 mejores de la clase S" con eso Saitama había obtenido por completo que Genos continuara en la asociación.

—¿Cuántos kilos aumente estos meses? — pregunto el calvo recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro del ciborg.

—Alrededor de tres kilos— respondió el ciborg pasando su mano por el vientre del contrario, no por debajo de la ropa ya que no quería que sintiera el frío de sus metálicas manos, pero quería sentir ese abultado vientre de tres meses de su maestro aun podía sentir la dureza del abdomen de su maestro, aunque ahora era más suave.

—Tres kilos…— murmuro Saitama —creí que eran más—

Genos no hizo más que sonreír ligeramente y abrazarse con un poco de fuerza del contrario, aunque no mucha para hacerlo sentir incomodo había entendido que hacerlo sentir de esa manera antes sin duda era algo que no quería hacer, le había quedado claro cuando su maestro no tenía un buen "día" era mejor mantener distancia, su brazo izquierdo lo había entendido cuando ese día fue despegado de su cuerpo por su sensei.

Continúo abrazando a su maestro al menos hasta que el sonido del grifo del cuarto de baño explotar lo hizo darse cuenta que debía arreglar el lavabo… por tercera vez en esa semana.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Nada, no fue nada, sensei.

[…]

—Sensei, prepare su comida tan solo debe calentarla, estaré aquí con el Dr. Kuseno lo más pronto posible, por favor procure no salir— Saitama tan solo escucho al rubio y asintió a todas sus palabras, aunque solo fuera al supermercado siempre le pedía tener sumo cuidado y no salir sin compañía.

—Si, si, ten cuidado— dijo Saitama dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, una vez que la puerta se cerró y se aseguro que el ciborg no siguiera detrás de la puerta, Saitama se devolvió ala sala esta vez para volver a la comodidad de su futón y al manga que estaba leyendo en ese momento sorpresivamente no tenía hambre así que podría esperar a que sintiera hambre lo cual seguramente sería dentro de… una media hora.

Leyó algunas páginas de aquel manga que tenía en las manos, tan solo unas cuantas antes de caer dormido no era sorpresa que se sintiera cansado en ese momento era normal, no había logrado pegar el ojo en toda la noche gracias a los calambres que se habían presentado además de unas terribles nauseas que solo fueron aliviadas por agua mineral que Genos salió a comprar como a eso de las 2 de la madrugada.

Tenía suerte de tener a Genos con él, pero sin duda le daba demasiadas molestias.

Pensó en Genos y de inmediato una imagen de él apareció en su cabeza, su estudiante, su pareja… el padre del bebé que crecía dentro de él.

Un cosquilleo apareció en su pecho, mismo que lo hizo abrir los ojos y encontrarse con… Sonic apuntándole con una larga espada.

—Hoy arreglaremos todo por fin, Saitama— declaro Sonic con su tono más "amenazante" al que Saitama simplemente le dio igual provocando que el ninja intentara clavarle la espada en la cara lo cual Saitama detuvo sujetando dicha arma.

—Escucha, hoy no puedo— dicho esto Saitama se reincorporo poco a poco en la cama al menos hasta que Sonic estuvo en el suelo y el perfectamente sentado en el futón.

El ninja de cabello negro iba a protestar, pero se quedó viendo al héroe y a su… abultado vientre.

—¡Has descuidado tu físico es imposible que pelees así! — señalo Sonic el vientre del héroe, aunque no pudo continuar haciendo esto cuando Saitama rompió la espada de este con simpleza dejando nada más que pedazos de esta en las manos del ninja.

—Todavía puedo pelear, pero en este momento no, espera 6 meses— dijo Saitama deja los restos de la espada en las manos del ninja.

—¿Seis meses te tomará adelgazar y tener tu antiguo físico?

Era… más fácil decirlo, pero no sabía si después del parto volvería a tener su físico de antes.

—En seis meses nacerá mi bebé así que es lo que debes esperar para que peleemos.

Después de decir eso Saitama continuo con la lectura de su manga ignorando por completo la expresión de Sonic una que rayaba la sorpresa y… algo más que simplemente era difícil de explicar. Saitama decidió ignorarlo y continuar con la lectura de su manga y así lo hizo, hasta que pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos y Sonic seguía intentando entender la situación.

En esos minutos Saitama pudo sentir el gruñir de su estómago.

"Tengo hambre" se dijo en el pensamiento mientras se levantaba e iba directo a la cocina.

—¿Quieres algunos tokoyakis? — pregunto el héroe al ninja que después de escucharlo ya se había despabilado al menos un poco.

—Ah…. Eh, si— respondió apenas esa respuesta fue más que suficiente para Saitama, fue a la cocina en donde justo estaba la comida que Genos había preparado una bandeja con 12 tokoyakis, así como sopa de miso y ensalada de tomate procuro calentar todo y llevar cada cosa a la mesa que para su suerte ya estaba puesta, Genos lo había hecho para evitar que levantará la mesa de eso estaba seguro.

Una vez que todo estuvo puesto espero a que el ninja se acercara, pero aun parecía como si estuviera entendiendo la situación, pero, ¿Qué había que entender? No había mucho que explicar la verdad, estaba embarazado así de simple, bueno, tal vez si era algo no difícil, pero si extraño de dar a entender.

Sonic se sentó con desconfianza en aquella mesa misma en la que observo la comida que Saitama había servido no pudo evitar sentir el gruñido de su estomago luego de ver lo que estaba puesto en el pequeño mueble de madera. Comenzó a comer murmurando un apenas audible "gracias por la comida"

—¿Es de tu discípulo? — pregunto Sonic mientras se llevaba un trozo de tomate a la boca.

—Hm…— murmuro Saitama sin dejar de comer, Sonic tomo esto como un sí por lo que una sonrisa adorno su rostro después de escucharlo.

—Perfecto, ese bebé será mi rival también, ¡está decidido! — declaro apretando los palillos con los que estaba comiendo.

Saitama no hizo más que pasarse la comida que tenía en la boca y observar detenidamente, al contrario.

—Espera a que nazca primero y acaba tu comida, puedes ayudarme a limpiar después.

El pelinegro se quedo observando al tipo de calva por unos segundos hasta que volvió a tomar los palillos de forma normal y continuar comiendo.

"**Un nuevo rival, el hijo de Saitama y esa maldita hojalata, ¡lo esperaré con ansias!"**

**[…]**

**Todavía no nace el peque y ya tiene un rival, lo sientoooo~**


	6. Tómalo con calma

**Tómalo con calma**

—Esto es una completa burla hacia los ninjas— declaro Sonic sin despegar la vista del manga que había tomado del estante que había en aquel pequeño lugar, Saitama desde la comodidad de su futón continuo con la lectura de su propio manga.

—Si no te gusta puedes devolverlo al librero— Saitama no desvió su mirada de las paginas de aquel manga que tenía en sus manos tan solo lo hizo un segundo para ver como Sonic continuaba leyendo, ¿Por qué seguía leyendo si igual iba a quejarse de este?

Saitama lo ignoro nuevamente y continuo con su lectura.

No fue hasta que pasaron algunos minutos, exactamente 10, cuando Saitama miro con atención al ninja mismo que continuaba leyendo se quedó observándolo detenidamente esperando que este se diera cuenta, pero estaba demasiado sumido en lo que sucedía en aquel manga.

El calvo pensó un poco en las anteriores veces que Sonic no pensaba dos veces en ir hacia él para atacarlo y provocar nuevamente un "enfrentamiento" que por fin decidiría todo, pero ahora estaban ahí, ambos pasando el rato como si nada.

¿De verdad estaba sucediendo?

Pensó en ello por algunos minutos hasta que el manga que sostenía en sus manos llamo nuevamente su atención, decidió continuar con su lectura, el tiempo paso y ninguno de los dos pareció notarlo al menos hasta que el celular de Sonic vibro y este atendió sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Si, estaré ahí dentro de poco— después de eso colgó mirando la hora que había en la pantalla de su teléfono, ¿de verdad habían pasado ya tres horas? Había llegado a las 3 de la tarde y ya eran las 6, casi las 7 de la noche. Se levantó de donde estaba sentado. —está decidido, Saitama—

El calvo no pareció prestarle verdadera atención estaba terminando las ultimas paginas de su manga, no fue hasta que escucho la puerta del departamento abrirse que bajo aquel tomo.

—Sensei, ya…— la voz del ciborg se escucho sonar con tranquilidad, pero no finalizo sus palabras con esa hermosa y suave voz que últimamente está utilizando más ya que el sonido de bolsas cayendo al suelo y como se apresuraba a entrar al departamento irrumpió todo. —tú… maldito ninja patético, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —

Una sonrisa siniestra adorno la boca de Sonic luego de ver al ciborg, con la presencia de estos dos podría dar su anuncio mucho mejor y sentir una enorme satisfacción al dejar en claro una cosa estaba demasiado encantado con esto que ignoro la presencia de aquel anciano extraño detrás del joven ciborg rubio.

—Esto es perfecto, así ambos les quedará claro— hablo el ninja.

—Vete ahora mismo, ninja de pacotilla— ordeno el ciborg no pensando dos veces en encender los cañones de sus manos, ignorando por completo la presencia de su maestro y el Dr. Kuseno.

—Genos— la voz de Saitama freno por completo al ciborg que estaba a dispuesto a incinerar a aquel ninja, se contuvo también por la presencia del profesor que coloco una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

—Tranquilo muchacho— dijo Kuseno haciendo ya que el rubio apagará completamente los cañones de sus manos.

Sonic no pudo evitar fijamente lo que había sucedido, aquella vez Saitama había detenido al ciborg con un golpe en la cabeza, pero ahora tan solo con su voz lo había hecho, sin duda tenía un verdadero control sobre este o… ¿era algo más?

—El bebé que crece dentro de Saitama, será mi rival, una extensión de ustedes dos más les vale prepararlo— declaro Sonic con seguridad, tales palabras tan solo provocaron que el ciborg volviera a encender los cañones de sus manos y se dispusiera a pelear contra el ninja, pero justo cuando estuvo dispuesto a hacerlo… este desapareció.

Saitama pudo ver perfectamente como este se había escabullido por el balcón, llevándose consigo el tomo de aquel manga, una vena sobresalió de su cabeza luego de ver esto dejo su propio tomo en la pequeña mesa que estaba en la sala percatándose de la presencia de una nota en esta.

"_Te lo devuelvo luego"_

—**Sonic**

Más vale que así lo hiciera, pensó Saitama mientras se ponía de pie para saludar ya al Dr. Kuseno.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Saitama— el profesor no hizo más que sonreír y ver de pies a cabezas al calvo, deteniendo su mirada en la pequeña barriga que ahora este tenía y lucía con naturalidad. —veo que todo a está yendo bien, ¿Cómo te encuentras? —

Saitama no hizo más que encogerse de hombros en respuesta.

—Hay días buenos y días malos, creo que… es normal— respondió con simpleza el calvo, no sabía si era normal o no hace tiempo que había dejado de leer aquel libro sobre embarazo que Genos compro para él durante una barata de libros que hubo en el supermercado. Tal vez debía ponerse a leer sobre el tema nuevamente.

Kuseno no hizo si no asentir a las palabras del héroe clase B dejo el maletín que sostenía con su mano derecha en él piso del departamento y con la izquierda entrego una bolsa de estilo departamental al calvo, este supo enseguida de que se trataba.

—El Dr. Kuseno compro algo de carne para la cena, ¿Cómo le gustaría comerla, sensei? — Genos tomo la bolsa de las manos de Kuseno y ya ignorando por completo el tema de aquel ninja se dispuso completamente a preparar la cena para su maestro y doctor, estaba pensando en prepararlo todo en un estofado, pero si su sensei tenía antojo de cualquier cosa se dispondría a prepararlo sin queja alguna.

Saitama pensó un poco en ello pero todo quedo tan solo en la preparación de un enorme sukiyaki al que Genos puso más empeño que en otros que había preparado ya antes una vez en la cocina se dedicó completamente a aquel guiso aunque no dejando de lado lo que sucedía en la sala, estuvo al pendiente de lo que el Doctor Kuseno hablaba con Saitama así como también de las revisiones que su maestro estaba recibiendo, durante el primer mes de embarazo de este habían decidido ir al laboratorio de Kuseno pero ahora en el tercero este había decidido hacer personalmente la revisión de Saitama.

Algo que sería cómodo para el héroe clase B.

—Muy bien, tu presión y niveles de azúcar en la sangre parecen estar bien, tu peso es el adecuado para ser el tercer mes por lo que continua con la dieta que actualmente llevas, ¿de acuerdo? — Saitama asintió mientras se acomodaba la camisa que el Dr. Kuseno le había hecho quitarse antes. —hay un procedimiento más, ¿puedes venir muchacho? —

Kuseno no tuvo que pedírselo dos veces al ciborg dejo la llama de la estufa baja y sin siquiera quitarse el delantal se acerco tanto a su maestro como al doctor, mismo que ahora estaba acomodando algunas cosas en la mesa las cuales sacaba de aquel maletín, entre esas cosas se encontraba una pantalla que coloco sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué es todo eso? — interrogo Saitama no pudiendo evitar estar algo curioso sobre aquel extraño aparato.

—Es un pequeño aparato móvil en el que estuve trabajando desde hace ya un rato, servirá para ver al bebé— la simple mención de eso provoco que ambos héroes se mostrarán verdaderamente interesados en como Kuseno preparaba aquella maquina para comenzar con aquel procedimiento. —Genos, por favor ayuda a Saitama a prepararse, ¿de acuerdo? —

El ciborg asintió y con cuidado ayudo a el héroe clase B a recostarse en el futón, aunque no completamente, coloco unas cuantas almohadas en la espalda de este para quedar en una posición donde no estuviese recostado completamente.

—¿Así está bien? — pregunto el ciborg rubio.

Kuseno asintió mientras preparaba ya lo último del ecógrafo.

—Muy bien, ¿estás listo, Saitama? — el doctor Kuseno espero a que el calvo asintiera o hablara, tenía entendido que no era algo fácil siendo que sería la primera vez que verían al bebé.

Saitama asintió con su común expresión neutra en el rostro, aunque podía notar algo de nerviosismo en esa cara tan extraña que siempre lucía. El Dr. Kuseno pidió que se levantará la camisa y bajara un poco aquellos pantalones pijama que estaba utilizando, que descubriera su vientre lo suficiente para colocar una buena cantidad de un extraño y frío gel que hizo al héroe mirar extrañado tanto a Kuseno como a Genos.

—¿Qué es? — interrogo Genos mientras observaba como Kuseno terminaba de colocar aquel gel transparente sobre su maestro.

—Imagino que debe estar frío— comentó el mayor ya que luego de colocarle este gel sintió como Saitama se estremecía un poco. —tranquilos, es un gel especial, nos permitirá percibir las ondas sonoras se emitan con mayor facilidad y nos den una imagen de lo que pasa ahí adentro por medio de la pantalla, es un proceso fácil—

Los dos héroes lo escucharon atentamente, Genos un poco más ya que Saitama se entretuvo más en como ahora el doctor Kuseno colocaba un extraño aparato cerca de su vientre, parecía una aspiradora.

—Muy bien, voy a pasar el transductor por tu vientre— aviso Kuseno al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano encendía la pantalla del aparato. —ahora solo debemos encontrarlo—

"¿Encontrarlo?" pensó Saitama mirando esta vez la pantalla que Kuseno había encendido, se veía extraña como si tuviera algún tipo de estática o algo por el estilo.

—Oh, parece que aquí esta.

Esta vez Saitama y Genos pusieron completa atención en la pantalla, encontrándose con… nada. Continuo de esa manera hasta que algo se mostró, algo que lucía como un…

—¿Eso es…? — Genos no pudo continuar luego de que Kuseno encendiera el audio del eco y verse interrumpido por el suave sonido de… ¿golpecitos?

—¿Qué es eso? — pregunto Saitama.

—Ese es el corazón de su bebé, apenas se puede escuchar porque apenas son tres meses, pero esos son sus latidos y esto— dijo señalando la pantalla, exactamente una forma blanca que se movía un poco. —es él o ella, aun faltan algunos meses para que se sepa el sexo, pero les aseguro que será pronto—

La revelación del sexo del bebé sucedería alrededor del quinto mes, pero si ellos deseaban que hiciera un examen de sangre para saberlo ya bien podría hacerlo, pero eso se los preguntaría después, ahora parecían demasiado concentrados en la pantalla del ecógrafo.

—¿Puede verlo, sensei? — pregunto Genos al calvo queriendo que viera perfectamente la imagen del pequeño bebé de apenas tres meses, quería que lo viera y escuchará perfectamente, porque… ahí estaba.

Saitama miro la pantalla fijamente aun cuando sentía como el Dr. Kuseno movía aquel aparato para que tuviera una mejor visión de lo que había adentro de él, lo había logrado perfectamente cuando posiciono el transductor en una zona donde lo vio un poco mejor.

Ahí estaba.

—Tal vez no se veía muy bien, pero esta es su cabeza y lo demás es su cuerpo, esta teniendo un desarrollo adecuado por lo que veo— informo el doctor a los dos héroes, estaba seguro que querían saber que estaba teniendo un perfecto desarrollo y si había alguna dificultad también querían saberlo.

Continúo mostrando aquella imagen hasta que vio conveniente terminar el ultrasonido, aunque no sin antes sacar un recuerdo para la pareja de héroes.

—Aquí tienes— el doctor entrego un par de tomas del ultrasonido al héroe calvo que no pensó dos veces en tomar lo que Kuseno le ofrecía.

Saitama miro fijamente las fotos deteniéndose a pensar en lo que tenía en sus manos, así que era cierto.

—Así que si hay alguien ahí…— murmuro sin dejar de ver las tomas del ultrasonido.

—¿Dijiste algo, Saitama?

Calvo con capa simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras guardaba las fotografías en su bolsillo.

—No es nada.

Saitama y Kuseno no continuaron su anterior conversación cuando la presencia del ciborg con la cena los interrumpió, el olor del sukiyaki tan solo hizo que el apetito de Saitama aumentará a un nivel que ya había olvidado por completo todo lo que había comido en el día y tan solo se concentrará en la deliciosa carne que el Dr. Kuseno había comprado para el platillo, las verduras tan frescas que Genos se había esforzado en comprar esa mañana y por si fuera poco, la noticia de que su embarazo estaba como viento en popa.

Comieron en un ambiente bastante agradable, en el que Kuseno y Genos se esforzaron por dejar la mayor parte de la carne para Saitama y repollo ya que era un gusto que querían que tuviera durante ese rato, ya que lo que hablarían una vez finalizada la cena no era… fácil.

—Ahhh~ eso fue delicioso— espeto acariciando su vientre, se sentía completamente satisfecho, aunque si había postre no tenía problema en comerlo y como si sus pensamientos fueran leídos Genos sirvió algo de té para el y el doctor Kuseno, para Saitama fue leche de frutillas, así como un pequeño plato de pastelitos de arroz.

Saitama no dudo en comer algunos cuantos en cuanto los tres estuvieron sentados en la mesa y siguió así hasta que noto el extraño ambiente en el que se habían sumergido era algo distraído, pero no tanto como para no notar que algo ocurría.

Le basto con ver la expresión de Genos, era seria, pero había algo… ¿preocupación?

—Dime Saitama, ¿La idea de formar una familia ya había pasado antes por tu cabeza anteriormente? — pregunto Kuseno con tranquilidad.

Saitama parpadeo un poco sorprendido por la repentina pregunta, pero lo dejo pasar y se detuvo a pensar en la respuesta, si lo había hecho, pero solo cuando salió de la preparatoria después de eso ya nunca lo hizo.

—Solo cuando salí de la preparatoria después no volví hacerlo— respondió con honestidad.

—Ya veo— fue lo único que Kuseno dijo, después no volvió a decir nada al menos hasta que Genos dirigió una mirada hacia el calvo.

—Sensei, hay algo que debe saber— el tono de voz que Genos utilizo para decir eso sonó increíblemente serio, mucho más que otras veces esto no sorprendió a Saitama si no… su expresión, parecía preocupado.

—Esto puede ser largo de explicar, pero debes escuchar atentamente lo que te diré, ¿de acuerdo? — Kuseno tenía entendido que Saitama no gustaba de escuchar explicaciones con demasiadas palabras, pero el tema que se necesitaba tratar no era corto. —tu fuerza sobrehumana es algo sorprendente, pero en tu situación actual… puede ser peligrosa—

—¿A que se refiere con eso? — esta vez fue Saitama el que se escucho verdaderamente serio lo cual sorprendió un poco a Genos y Kuseno.

El Dr. Kuseno dirigió su mirada a Genos mismo a quien cedió la palabra, al ser el padre del bebé que Saitama mantenía en su vientre era quien debía hablar ahora aun cuando se notaba que lucía nervioso, el nuevo componente de emociones que Kuseno le había implantado sin duda era excelente.

—Todavía faltan 6 meses, pero… debe saber que hay un riesgo muy parte una vez que el parto comience— hablo el rubio con claro nerviosismo.

—¿Riesgo? ¿Qué tipo de riesgo? — estaba comenzando a desesperarse por tanto misterio, si había un riesgo quería saberlo enseguida.

Genos miro fijamente a su maestro, al menos hasta que tomo unos cuantos segundos para reunir algo de seguridad o valor, para lo que iba a decir.

—Las contracciones que se presenten al momento del parto podrían lastimar al bebé una vez que comiencen, sus músculos al contraerse podrían…

—¿Matarlo? — la simple mención de la palabra provenir de los labios de Saitama hizo que el ciborg se estremeciera, sobre todo porque estaba en lo cierto, si no había posibilidades de hacer más suaves las contracciones del calvo al momento del parto el bebé podría ser aplastado por los músculos de Saitama. —¿Es posible que pueda… matarlo al momento de que vaya a nacer? —

El Dr. Kuseno lo escucho y no hizo más que suspirar.

—Temo que si no encontramos una forma de impedir que tus contracciones no sean tan intensas puedes lastimar al bebé o inclusive… matarlo.

Después de esas ultimas palabras por parte del Dr. Kuseno, Saitama no prestó atención en nada de lo que ambos varones hablaban, su mente se lleno de solo una cosa.

¿Podría matarlo?

Incluso sin querer hacerlo… su cuerpo podría lastimarlo, a él, a su bebé.

El mismo cuerpo que se esforzó en forjar durante tres años, mismo que ahora lo hacía acabar con centenares de monstruos y demás enemigos ahora iba a lastimar algo que no era nada de lo anterior.

Algo… que era una extensión de él.

No podía, no iba a permitirlo, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer?

**[…]**

**Ahhh, es tan tarde y mañana debo ir al gimnasio, prometo traer algo más lindo pronto.**

**¡Por cierto!**

**Escribiré algo interesante pronto, por favor léanlo~**


	7. Todo estará bien

No fue una verdadera sorpresa que después de aquella conversación todo el ambiente tuviera un radical cambio ahora volviéndose algo pesado al menos así le parecía a al Doctor Kuseno y a Genos, pero no dijeron nada al respecto y tan solo dejaron que el calvo digiriera lo que ahora sabía.

Sin duda no era fácil.

Asegúrate de que no se exponga a mucho estrés estos días, aun después de terminar este mes, los estaré esperando en el laboratorio para el siguiente chequeo, ¿de acuerdo? — Genos no dudo en asentir a las palabras e indicaciones del Dr. Kuseno mientras lo acompañaba fuera del departamento y hasta la entrada del edificio donde lo esperaba un vehículo seguro para llevarlo al laboratorio.

Continuaron compartiendo algunas cosas más hasta llegar a la entrada.

—Entonces, Dr. Kuseno...— antes de que el ciborg continuara el anciano lo detuvo cuando asomo un tipo de bolsa de regalo con detalles de flores en esta a la vista del héroe mismo que observo curioso esto. —esto...—

—Por favor entrégaselo a Saitama por mí estoy seguro que esto lo hará sentirse un poco más tranquilo— sin duda eso era algo que no solo Kuseno deseaba, el ciborg anhelaba con todo su ser que su maestro no se sintiera intranquilo o estresado, pero era obvio que no sería así, se había enterado recién que corría un gran riesgo al momento de su parte y aunque faltaban meses para preocuparse por esto, mejor era hacerlo antes. Kuseno pudo ver como la mirada del ciborg se perdía en aquel regalo que ahora sostenía en sus manos, estaba preocupado a pesar de ser el "ciborg más serio y solitario" se sentía de esa manera y de muchas más no por nada se había esforzado en aquel formato de emociones para este. —también tengo un regalo para ti, ven por él cuando quieras, ¿de acuerdo? —

—¡Si! Por favor tenga cuidado en su regreso, Dr. Kuseno— Genos ayudo al anciano a introducirse al auto y espero paciente a que se alejará lo suficiente como para estar seguro que estaría bien, pero bueno, era el Dr. Kuseno nada podía pasarle.

Volvió lo más rápido posible al departamento no olvidando aquella bolsa de regalo que el doctor le había entregado. Se adentro con calma hacia el pequeño departamento asegurándose antes de entrar ala sala que todo estuviera apagado en la cocina hecho esto se dirigió a su maestro que estaba... con la sabana del futón sobre su cuerpo, ahora parecía un tipo de bola suave y esponjada.

—¿Sensei?

—¿Qué? — fue una respuesta tan corta que Genos tan solo pudo llegar a una conclusión.

Su maestro estaba de alguna manera... preocupado. Se acerco hasta aquella bola suave, se sentó delante de este y espero paciente a que se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero tal parece que no sería así.

—Maestro, el Dr. Kuseno dejo un regalo para usted— Genos casi pudo ver como Saitama se movía un poco después de escuchar eso, lo vio removerse poco a poco y después de unos segundos revelo su rostro.

—¿Un regalo? — Saitama no pudo evitar mostrarse curioso con la mención de esto, ¿sería acaso más comida? Miro fijamente la bolsa que Genos sostenía en su mano derecha misma que le extendió para que fuera el primero en ver el contenido de esta.

Se trataba de una pequeña caja transparente que contenía... ¿zapatos? Eran demasiado pequeños como para ser para él o para Genos pensó enseguida esto lo hizo por algunos segundos hasta llegar a una sola y simple respuesta, no era un regalo para él o para el ciborg.

Menos unos zapatos tan pequeños y con estilo de conejos.

Los miro detenidamente percatándose de como Genos también hacía esto tal vez por que del lado que Genos estaba viendo se encontraba una tarjeta pegada. Una que tenía una dedicatoria y un mensaje, era la letra del Dr. Kuseno.

_"Un regalo para el futuro hijo o hija de los dos héroes más fuertes, todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?"_

_—Kuseno_

Si, estaba seguro que así sería, Genos no pudo evitar pensar eso mientras miraba detenidamente aquella tarjeta y claro aquellos zapatitos con estilo de conejo, eran sumamente pequeños.

—Vamos invitar a cenar al Doctor la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo? — viniendo de Saitama tal cosa solo podía significar su forma de agradecer a Kuseno por el regalo y claro, por la atención médica, la cual no estaba cobrando nada de nada y Saitama no podía evitar sentir que se estaba aprovechando de cierta manera, igual que con Genos cuando se mudo y ofreció a pagar todo y cuando hablada de todo se refería a TODO. —Genos—

Genos enseguida se puso alerta al oír la voz de su Sensei llamándolo.

—¡S-Si! ¿Qué ocurre, sensei? — pregunto el ciborg no obteniendo una respuesta con palabras si no más una "física" ya que solo le basto ver como su maestro se retiraba aquella sabana de encima y extendía sus brazos, Genos entendió que era lo que quería y sentía que sus orbes liberarían aquel liquido negro y grasoso pero lo soportó lo suficiente para tan solo acercarse y colocar sus brazos alrededor del héroe calvo, pudo percatarse como este se colocaba sobre él.

Sentir el cuerpo de su maestro tan cerca de él como otras veces lo hizo sentir un ligero cosquilleo en sus metálicas entrañas y continuo aun más cuando pudo notar aquella pequeña protuberancia en el vientre del calvo, aquel ligero vientre abultado.

—¿No estoy pesado? — interrogo el calvo luego de notar el largo silencio que se había formado de la nada.

—¡Para nada! Su peso a aumentado, pero no es algo con lo que no pueda lidiar, sensei— aseguro Genos con seguridad. —cuando aumente más me asegurare de pedir al Dr. Kuseno que aumente la fuerza de mis brazos, y...—

—Ya, ya, tranquilo— Saitama sabía que si no lo detenía se ganaría una larga e innecesaria explicación sobre como no importará que tan pesado se pusiera si era necesario cambiar sus brazos por unos nuevos y con mejores componentes de fuerza lo haría y eso tan solo para sostenerlo en sus brazos y continuar cargándolo como lo había comenzado hacer desde aquella vez que Kuseno hablo sobre las amenazas de aborto que se presentaban por el esfuerzo físico, por esto ya no salía a patrullar y su actividad física había disminuido a un punto en el que solo se le tenía permitido salir pocas veces a la semana y solo si era necesario, el ciborg se estaba tomando muy en serio la condición del calvo y bueno... en verdad no le molestaba, no mucho.

Un poco solo si se ponía a recordar aquella vez en el supermercado cuando alguien choco con él y Genos por poco incineraba al pobre sujeto por lastimar a su maestro y a su futuro hijo.

—Sensei— llamo a Genos con tranquilidad haciendo que el calvo dejará de pensar en todo para poner su atención en el ciborg. —me asegurare de que todo salga bien, ¿de acuerdo? —

Saitama miro fijamente a Genos sorprendiéndose un poco con aquella seguridad en sus palabras sonrió ligeramente.

—Daré mi mayor esfuerzo también, por ahora...— Saitama se alejo un poco del ciborg tan solo para desabrocharse la camisa del pijama esto confundió un poco al ciborg y solo entendió adonde iba todo cuando las manos del calvo bajaron hacia sus pantalones.

—¡P-Permítame hacer todo el trabajo a mí, sensei!

—Eh... pero eso no sería divertido.

Aunque no fuera divertido quería seguir siendo cuidadoso, quería serlo para ser capaz de ver a ese pequeño ser que crecía dentro del vientre de su maestro, quería verlo lucir aquel regalo del Doctor Kuseno.

De verdad quería que todo estuviera bien y haría todo lo posible porque fuera así.

[...]

Los inicios del cuarto mes fueron los últimos para ya dar por fin terminado aquel "confinamiento" al que se había puesto, por ello ahora estaba en el departamento de King disfrutando de uno de esos juegos de pelea en el que para su sorpresa estaba ganando.

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Genos? — pregunto King al calvo, tenía que preguntar ya que era extraño no ver al ciborg acompañándolos mucho menos en la situación en la que ahora estaba Saitama.

—¿Genos? Fue con el Doctor Kuseno— respondió sin despegar la vista de la televisión lo hizo luego de ver como había ganado y el personaje con el que estaba jugando dejaba salir un sonido de victoria. —¿Qué te parece? No estas en tu mejor racha hoy, King—

El mencionado se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba.

—¿Quieres comer algo, Saitama?

Eso era algo que no se le debía preguntar dos veces al héroe clase B, ahora que ya podía soportar más alimentos tenía un antojo de cosas dulces y saladas todo al mismo tiempo lo cual no era extraño que fuese una combinación no muy... peculiar.

King comenzó a preparar algo rápido mirando una que otra vez al calvo que continuaba jugando por su cuenta no pudo evitar recordar lo que había pasado en la mañana, la visita de Genos a las 7 de la mañana fue algo que lo hizo sentir un pánico mucho mayor que el de aquella vez cuando aquel enorme ciborg lo reto a pelear y tuvo que huir de ahí, si, esta vez era peor.

—Por favor, King— fue la primera vez que Genos pidió un favor a King quien aun no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía al ciborg rubio delante de la puerta de su departamento pidiéndole... ¿Qué estaba pidiéndole? —pasa la tarde con Saitama sensei, hasta las 6—

¿Por qué le pedía eso?

Se permitió preguntarle después de ver como este se alejaba.

—Necesito... hablar con Blizzard of hell, Fubuki— después de eso el ciborg no dijo más y se alejo hasta desaparecer completamente de la vista del otro héroe clase S.

Si necesitaba hablar con ella era obvio que se trataba de algo serio si por Genos fuera no dirigiría palabra alguna con la psíquica. Porque algo que quedaba muy en claro es que a Genos no le agradaba para nada Fubuki.

Oí King, ¿vas a jugar o no? — pregunto Saitama desde la sala provocando que King saliera de sus pensamientos y se apurara en terminar aquel bocadillo, se trataba de algunos sándwiches cortados en rectángulos los cuales Saitama no tardo en atacar olvidándose por completo del juego ahora para dejarlo en manos del héroe clase S.

Mismo que se despacho al personaje con el que estaba luchando, cosa que hizo al calvo molestarse.

—Estabas dejándome ganar, ¿verdad?

—Para nada— aunque eso era más que obvio, King no ganaría de forma tan fácil mucho menos con un amateur como Saitama.

—¡Si me dejabas ganar! — reclamo Saitama antes de llevarse uno de los últimos sándwiches que había en la bandeja King no pudo evitar mirar sorprendiendo el plato completamente vacío ahora.

Sin duda Saitama tenía apetito o era uno de esos cambios de los que había escuchado hablar a Genos cuando se tomo la libertad de preguntar como iba el embarazo del calvo.

Genos duro una hora y media hablando del embarazo de su maestro, una hora y media de cambios hormonales, extraños antojos, radicales cambios de humor y un crecimiento en el vientre de Saitama. Con la camisa que estaba vistiendo ahora no se veía tanto pero ahí estaba, ese... bebé.

—Saitama— llamo King con calma.

—¿Qué? — interrogo sin quitar la vista de la pantalla de la televisión.

—¿Puedo tocar tu estomago?

El calvo despego la vista para ver un poco extrañado al contrario ¿en serio quería tocar su estómago? ¿Por qué quería hacer algo tan extraño? Pero bueno, era King ese tipo sin duda era extraño por lo que no debía sorprenderse.

Si claro— acepto el calvo esperando que el más alto lo hiciera, aunque parecía algo... nervioso. Continuo de esa manera incluso cuando posó su mano derecha sobre su vientre, no se sintió de la misma manera como cuando Genos lo hacía así que solo se quedó estático.

—Es grande— comentó King sin despegar su mano. —¿es todo lo que crecerá? —

—No creo, Genos y el Dr. Kuseno dijeron que crecería más— respondió con simpleza. —¿seguimos jugando? Ahora quiero ganarte en serio—

—Bueno, vamos a ver eso— y sin más aparto su mano del vientre contrario no pudiendo evitar sentir en su mano aun la sensación de ese abultado estómago, se sentía suave, grande y... cálido.

[...]

Nunca paso por la cabeza del héroe clase S estar en una situación así, pero era su única alternativa, lo único que había encontrado el Dr. Kuseno para hacer menor el riesgo durante el parto de su maestro aun cuando faltaban meses para este, tenían que preparar todo con tiempo.

Por ello ahora estaban ahí.

Delante de ella, la heroína número 1 de la clase B, Blizzard of hell, Fubuki.

—Es una sorpresa tenerlos aquí— comentó Fubuki con tranquilidad, pero mirando seriamente a los dos varones delante de ella.

—Es bueno verla de nuevo, Señorita Fubuki— se limito a saludar el Dr. Kuseno provocando una ligera sonrisa por parte de la mencionada. —Agradezco que se tomará la molestia de atendernos—

—Ni lo diga, ¿pensó en mi oferta de unirse al grupo Blizzard como miembro de nuestro laboratorio de desarrollo? — la azabache pudo notar como el ciborg rubio se tensionaba luego de escucharla decir eso, pero no ocurrió nada más que eso, algo que la extraño bastante.

Kuseno no dijo nada al respecto en su lugar acerco un par de hojas de papel a las manos de la contraria Fubuki no dudo en tomarlas encontrándose con un tipo de contrato el cual iba dirigido hacia proporcionar su ayuda para...

—Usted... ¿me pide que utilice mis poderes psíquicos durante el parto del bebé de Saitama? — la expresión de la azabache fue una de confusión completa. Todo lo referente al tema fue explicado por el Dr. Kuseno quien a detalle hablo del trabajo de parto al que se enfrentaría Saitama y lo peligroso que seria y claro, el como necesitaban de su ayuda.

Fubuki escucho con atención cada palabra que el Dr. Kuseno, pero sin dejar de mirar aquel ciborg rubio que ahora estaba bastante callado cosa que no era algo muy común con él, menos con ella, estaba segura que le diría algo luego de decir aquello del Dr. Kuseno sobre unirse al grupo Blizzard, pero nada el famoso Demon Ciborg ahora estaba completamente callado.

—Si usted decide proporcionarnos su ayuda, se le será entregada una suma monetaria bastante considerable— finalizo Kuseno esperando la respuesta de Fubuki.

Fubuki miro en silencio a Kuseno, su mirada fija provoco un poco de nerviosismo en el anciano que se acomodo un poco la bata de laboratorio que siempre llevaba.

—¿A cuanto nos estamos refiriendo cuando dice: "Suma monetaria considerable?

—Oh, permítame— Kuseno busco el cheque que ya había hecho hace unas horas lo encontró guardado en una de las bolsas internas de su bata de laboratorio. —Aquí tiene—

Fubuki tomo el trozo de papel que el mayor le extendió tan solo le basto mirar la cantidad para llegar a una sola conclusión, con esa cantidad podía comprar 50 modelos del mismo auto que hace poco habían adquirido como medio de transporte para ella y el grupo Blizzard.

Todo ese dinero sin duda sería una gran ayuda para ella y su grupo.

Paso saliva con algo de dificultad permitiéndose digerir un poco lo que le estaban ofreciendo.

—He escuchado todo lo que me ha dicho con atención, Kuseno— hablo la azabache con suavidad. —pero solo a usted, ¿el "padre" no tiene nada que decir? —

El Dr. Kuseno miro detenidamente al ciborg que aun estaba en silencio manteniendo su mirada hacia abajo intento colocar su mano en el hombro de este, pero no pudo siquiera intentarlo, no cuando este de manera rápida y errática se levanto de aquella mesa tan solo para agacharse y estar completamente de rodillas en el suelo provocando un hoyo en aquel suelo alfombrado. Kuseno y Fubuki se alarmaron enseguida más la fémina luego de ver como su hermoso suelo era arruinado por aquel ciborg.

—¡Por favor, Blizzard of hell! La seguridad del parto de mi maestro, la dejare en sus manos, en las de "usted" y el Dr. Kuseno, por ello...— Genos continuo con su cabeza agachada —le pido por favor que nos brinde su ayuda, por favor, permita... a mi hijo venir a este mundo, por favor —

Para ambos presentes ver de esa manera al gran Demon Ciborg a un héroe clase S agachar la cabeza e implorar por su ayuda fue algo... único. Kuseno no podía dejar solo a su chico por lo que no pensó dos veces en hacer lo mismo, pero no lo hizo cuando la líder del grupo Blizzard se levanto de la mesa.

Genos no levanto la cabeza del suelo ni movió un solo musculo, Fubuki miro fijamente al ciborg lo hizo por algunos segundos hasta que volvió a la mesa y con su telequinesis acerco una pluma que estaba en otra de las mesas, puso su firma la única hoja que lo pedía, después dejo esta misma ahí sobre aquella base de madera.

Además de firmar aquel contrato también rompió en varios trozos aquel cheque.

—Tendrán mi ayuda, pero no requiero de un pago monetario, lo haré por algo más— declaro Fubuki por fin haciendo que el ciborg levantará la cabeza ya por fin. —pero se los diré después, por ahora debo retirarme— dicho esto la azabache tomo su afelpado abrigo blanco y salió del lugar percatándose de la presencia de los miembros del grupo Blizzard fuera de este.

—¡S-Señorita Fubuki! — Lily se apresuro a colocarse alado de la azabache más alta. —¿Qué tal le fue? —

Fubuki no respondió y tan solo continúo caminando.

—Saldré un rato— fue lo único que dijo la azabache antes de apresurar sus pasos mismos que los demás miembros no pudieron seguir y prefirieron no hacerlo y se detuvieron para mirar como la líder de su grupo se alejaba poco a poco.

"En esa dirección..." pensaron todos los miembros del grupo Blizzard. "Se encuentra la casa de Tatsumaki"

[...]

Ahora que estaba solo podía pensar todo con mayor claridad sus pasos eran lentos y no estaba prestando verdadera atención en su camino, pero estaba siguiendo el destino correcto, se dirigía al pequeño supermercado que había cerca del departamento de King.

Se dirigía a encontrarse con su maestro, su... maestro.

Si, aun seguía siendo su maestro, pero más allá de eso era su pareja y claro, la persona con la que comenzaría una familia en algunos meses, pero no según tenía entendido...

—¡Genos! — llamo Saitama animadamente, Genos enseguida se puso alerta luego de escucharlo no dejo que el calvo caminará hasta él cuando a toda prisa se acerco a su lado.

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al supermercado.

—Sensei, ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Se aseguro de comer algo? ¿Ha estado mucho de pie? — Saitama no hizo más que suspirar y negar con la cabeza restando importancia a las preguntas del ciborg ya estaba acostumbrándose a que este lo atacara con un centenar de preguntas siempre, más ahora que se encontraba en ese estado.

Calvo con capa sonrió ligeramente colocando una de sus manos en la cabeza del ciborg percatándose de como tenía algunos restos de tierra en esta.

—Hombre, tienes tierra en la cabeza— comentó sacudiendo la rubia cabellera del ciborg no pudiendo evitar perderse en lo suave que esta era y claro, en lo lindo que se veía Genos con el cabello revuelto. —ya está, ¿nos vamos? —

Saitama no dudo en ponerse en marcha para ir ya al departamento.

—Espere, Sensei— le detuvo el ciborg. —necesitamos ir de compras—

—¿De compras? ¿Se acabaron los víveres? — Saitama no pudo evitar sentirse algo asustado, tenía entendido que habían ido de compras hace apenas dos días y no es que ya no tuviera ese apetito voraz de siempre, pero es que era imposible que se acabará toda la comida que habían comprado en apenas dos días... ¿o si lo había hecho?

—No serán para nosotros — respondió Genos.

—¿No? Entonces, ¿Para quién...?

Ni siquiera necesito terminar la pregunta cuando vio como el ciborg miraba su vientre fijamente, era obvio que se refería claramente al bebé y a nadie más. El calvo suspiro pesadamente aún faltaba seis meses, ¿Por qué tenían que apurarse en las cosas para el bebé tan pronto?

—Bien, ¿Qué vamos a comprar? — pregunto Saitama y no le quedaron más ganas de hacer preguntas cuando Genos saco una lista de su bolsillo, una lista que llegaba hasta el suelo e incluso se doblaba un poco. —¿Q-Que es todo eso? —

—Es todo lo que debemos comprar para preparar la llegada del bebé, tengo una lista más para cuando nazca, pero ahora podemos comenzar con esta— Genos miro lo primero que había anotado. —pañales, debemos ver pañales orgánicos que no contengan ningún químico y sean suaves, los bebés pueden rozarse fácilmente si se eligen los pañales equivocados—

Y eso lo sabía completamente por los centenares de sitios webs de bebés que había leído desde el primer momento en el que se entero de la llegada del bebé.

—O-Oí, oí, oí, ¿todo esto es lo que necesita hasta cuándo? — en algún momento de su caminata Genos dejo en las manos de su maestro aquella enorme lista.

—¿A que se refiere, sensei? Esto es lo necesario solo cuando nazca, todavía necesita...

Saitama solo escucho "todavía necesita" para solo pensar en que sin duda comenzar una familia sería costoso, verdaderamente costoso.

[...]

¡Ahhh! Este es uno de los capítulos que hice mientras no tuve internet en casa debido a unos arreglos que se hicieron por donde vivo, en fin.

Espero que les haya gustado~


	8. Hay que disfrutarlo

**Hay que disfrutarlo.**

Para Saitama fue la primera vez que se adentró a aquella zona del centro comercial donde estaban los productos para infantes podía percibir un peculiar aroma que la tienda liberaba además de una enorme figura de lo que parecía ser un… ¿conejo? Este sostenía un cartel que decía: **¿Estas esperando a tu primer bebé? ¡Háznoslo saber para darte un descuento!**

—Bienvenidos, por favor asegúrense de pasar por nuestro pasillo de ofertas…— aquella empleada no tuvo que decirlo dos veces cuando Saitama se apresuro a ir directo aquel lugar que se le había señalado, Genos no lo pensó dos veces y siguió a su maestro no olvidando por supuesto la lista que anteriormente había guardado en su bolsillo, así como una especie de carrito de compras que tenía un peculiar diseño a un elefante.

El calvo miro detenidamente las diferentes zonas que había en aquella enorme tienda, una sección de ropa, otra de pañales con diferentes materiales y aromas, para ropa de todos los tamaños incluyendo todo lo que un bebé utilizaba para vestir y lo que más llamo su atención fue… bueno, prácticamente todo.

Sobre todo, los precios.

—10,200 yenes… — murmuro el calvo sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un paquete de 6 biberones de cristal, ¿de verdad ese era su precio o estaba mal? Busco con la mirada alguna cosa que no sobrepasara los 5 dígitos, pero lo único que encontró fue… un chupete que contaba con el precio de 590 yenes.

—Debemos comenzar primero con los pañales, Sensei— hablo el ciborg irrumpiendo los pensamientos sobre como diablos es que era tan costoso todo lo que un bebé necesitaba.

—¿Pañales? —bueno, eso debía ser barato, ¿no? Pensó el calvo siguiendo al ciborg continuo con ese pensamiento hasta ver todos los precios de la sección de pañales. ¡Eran incluso más caros que los malditos biberones de cristal que había visto hace apenas unos minutos!

Saitama no pudo evitar sentir como algo de sudor corría por su frente mientras miraba los estantes repletos de diferentes tipos de pañales había bastantes todos de diferentes tallas, aromas y edades.

—¿Qué le parecen estos, sensei? — pregunto Genos mostrando un enorme paquete de 65 pañales, talla para recién nacido y sin aromas para evitar algún tipo de alergia.

—Oh, déjame ver— Saitama no pensó dos veces en tomar lo que el héroe contrario le había mostrado, aunque casi al momento de verlo lo devolvió a su lugar.

—¿No son buenos? ¿Tienen algún químico en ellos? Debería haber algún tipo de pañal que no contenga ninguno…—

Saitama negó con su mano derecha permitiéndose suspirar, estaba actuando más extraño que otras veces ahora lo estaba reconociendo perfectamente.

—No, es solo que… todo esto es demasiado costoso y se que tenemos el dinero que aquellas personas nos regalaron, pero creo que…— el calvo no pudo continuar cuando se percato de como el ciborg le ignoraba completamente tan solo para concentrarse en escribir quien sabe que en uno de aquellos diarios que siempre cargaba para anotar todo lo que Saitama hiciera o no en su día a día. —Oí— lo llamo claramente molesto.

—¡Me disculpo haberlo ignorado, sensei! — se disculpo Genos cerrando aquel diario y guardándolo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. —es algo admirable que aun en su condición no deje de descuidar sus hábitos por ahorrar el mayor dinero posible, ¡como era de esperarse del sensei! —

Aunque Genos lo decía de esa manera Saitama no podía evitar sentirse demasiado mal con la simple idea de que todo lo resultaba demasiado caro si no debía ser así, se trataban de cosas para el bebé, para **SU **bebé, no podía comportarse de esa manera mucho menos si tenían el dinero suficiente y más para comprar no solo lo necesario.

—Pero no tiene que preocuparse, la asociación de héroes cubrirá los gastos de todo lo que el bebé necesite al nacer así que podemos comprar con mayor libertad, además el dinero que le obsequiaron podemos guardarlo para hacer las siguientes compras una vez que el bebé nazca y así…

Después de escuchar "asociación de héroes" y "cubrirá los gastos" un enorme peso se libro de los hombros de Saitama, no quería verse tacaño o demasiado exagerado viendo cada precio de cada cosa, pero una vez que escucho al ciborg decir eso ya podía respirar con tranquilidad y ver con mayor calma cada cosa que llevarían al departamento.

Sin embargo, había un gran problema.

—Esta cuna sin duda es adecuada, ¿Qué le parece, sensei? — estaban frente a una enorme cuna gris con detalles de oveja y un móvil bastante tierno.

—Es… bonito, pero Genos, ¿Dónde pondremos esto en el departamento? — Saitama simplemente no podía pensar en el lugar donde algo tan grande cabría en el pequeño departamento donde vivían.

—Me tome la libertad de buscar un nuevo departamento por supuesto, es en las afueras de ciudad… sensei, ¿ocurre algo? — Genos no pudo ignorar para nada la expresión de su maestro, lucía… ¿enfermo?

Las interrogantes del ciborg fueron respondidas cuando el calvo tuvo que recargarse en una de las paredes de la enorme tienda para no caer al suelo porque no se sentía del todo bien para estar de pie por su cuenta, el ciborg no dudo en acercarse hacia su maestro con una enorme preocupación en el rostro.

—N-No puedo… no puedo respirar— Saitama se llevo una de sus manos a su pecho, sentía su respiración agitada y una opresión en el pecho como si algo le impidiera respirar con normalidad no podía evitarse sentirse extrañado por ese repentino malestar, logrando atraer las miradas de algunos de los empleados.

—¿Se siente bien? ¿Necesita algo? — interrogo una de las empleadas alarmándose de inmediato cuando algo comenzó a bajar de la nariz del calvo. —¡e-esta teniendo una hemorragia nasal! —

Saitama llevo una de sus manos a su nariz percatándose de como si algo de sangre estaba cayendo de su fosa nasal derecha, ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? El simple color rojizo de la sangre lo hizo sentir más mareado que otras veces y que no lograra respirar con normalidad fue la gota que derramo el vaso, su visión se volvió borrosa y aunque no sintió como cayó al suelo si pudo sentir como alguien lo sostenía.

Era su discípulo, y claro, el padre de su hijo.

—¡Sensei!

**[…]**

—**Los sangrados nasales y la dificultad para respirar son comunes durante el cuarto mes y ya que está entrando poco a poco al quinto esto va a reducirse y empezará a disfrutar más el embarazo**— era más fácil decirlo, pero bastaba con ver la expresión del ciborg y la postura que mantenía junto a un muy cansado Saitama que gracias a los empleados de aquella tienda ahora estaba descansando en el departamento. Genos aun mantenía su mirada en el calvo verificando que todos sus signos vitales y los del bebé estuvieran normales. —**es mejor que no se estrese ni este bajo mucha presión, ¿cuento contigo, Genos?** — Kuseno ni siquiera sabía porque preguntaba si era más que obvio que Genos estaría completamente envuelto en cualquier asunto en el que tuviera que ver su maestro.

Continuo de esa manera por algunos minutos más al menos hasta que se percato de como la hora de la cena estaba demasiado cerca y quería tenerla lista para cuando su maestro despertara. Se levanto o hizo el intento de hacerlo ya que pudo sentir como era jalado hacia abajo.

—¿Sensei? — el ciborg obtuvo un suave gruñido por parte del calvo.

—Genos… — llamo el calvo ya comenzando a despertar poco a poco. —¿Dónde estamos? —

—En el departamento— Genos volvió a tomar asiento aun cuando Saitama lo soltó y comenzó a reincorporarse hasta estar sentado. —¿Cómo se siente, sensei? —

Saitama tomo su tiempo para responder, primero bostezo y llevo su mano derecha a su vientre para rascarse como usualmente hacía cuando se despertaba, se sentía descansando y…

—Tengo hambre— fue lo único que dijo y lo que activo al ciborg para ponerse en marcha y hacer una comida que satisficiera completamente a su maestro, así como lo hiciera reponer por completo las energías que había perdido durante el día.

—¡Me pondré en marcha entonces para preparar algo, sensei! — se levantó de inmediato, pero casi enseguida volvió a sentarse. —¿algo en especial que desee, sensei? —

El calvo con capa tan solo lo miro con expresión seria y coloco con suavidad su mano derecha en la cabeza del ciborg.

—Lo que sea esta bien, tu cocina siempre es la mejor, Genos— declaro el calvo ganándose que por el rostro del ciborg cayeran largos ríos de aceite. —¡Genos el piso! —

Si el aceite llenaba el suelo sería una mancha fea y difícil de sacar, de verdad que lo sería.

—¡Mis disculpas, sensei!

El poco aceite que había caído al suelo fue limpiado por el ciborg, después los preparativos para la comida de su maestro fueron lo primordial para el rubio. Tenía lo suficiente para preparar algo especial para su sensei, pero aun así se tomo el tiempo para iniciar una búsqueda en internet, algo especial… ¿Qué podría ser?

En la memoria de su cerebro encontró algo en particular, podría tratarse de un… recuerdo. El recuerdo de una comida que había comido durante sus años como un humano, cuando aún él y su familia no eran victimas de aquel desquiciado ciborg que les había arrebatado todo.

No lo pensó más y comenzó a preparar todo, sabía que había sido una buena idea de su maestro el que compraran aquellas coles chinas en oferta, así como conservar los restos de aquel monstruo champiñón, todo eso le servía para la cena.

Saitama se entretuvo en la lectura de uno de los más recientes mangas que había comprado, aunque no estaba muy sumido en su lectura para no darse cuenta del peculiar aroma que emanaba la cocina y llenaba todo el departamento. No se le hacía familiar ese olor, era agradable pero no recordaba haber comido algo con ese particular aroma.

Bueno, algo nuevo nunca estaba de más. Sus entrañas ya estaban emitiendo sonidos de clara hambre y es que en verdad sentía mucha hambre, Genos pudo escuchar claramente esos sonidos gracias a su oído 100 veces mejorado por lo que no perdió más tiempo y comenzó alistar la mesa.

—La cena ya está lista, sensei— aviso el ciborg terminando de colocar la mesa y no tardando en volver al interior de la cocina, Saitama se las arreglo por su cuenta para bajar de la comodidad de su futón especial, así como de dejar el manga sobre este.

—Huele bien, Genos— halago el calvo tomando ya asiento delante de la mesa.

—Gracias, sensei— agradeció el ciborg ya por fin colocando una cacerola en medio de la mesa esta desprendía un indiscutible y delicioso aroma, bastaba con ver el humo que estaba emanando. —espero que le guste— Genos por fin removió la tapa de aquella olla y dejo que el calvo viera su contenido, ¡lucía esplendido!

Había pollo, tofu, aquella col china que habían comprado hace unos días, algunas albóndigas de pollo también y los restos de aquel kaiji hongo. Todo estaba preparado en un estofado que emanaba un delicioso aroma, Saitama podía sentir como su estomago nuevamente estaba gruñendo.

—Bien, no esperemos a que se enfríe y comencemos— espeto el calvo tomando los platillos y su propio tazón, Genos estaba ansioso por ver la expresión de su maestro con el primer bocado por lo que espero a que comiese primero y poder tener grabado en su memoria ese momento.

Momento que no ocurrió cuando el héroe clase B detuvo todos sus movimientos abruptamente.

—¿Sensei? — llamo claramente confundido el ciborg.

—Se movió— murmuro el calvo. Genos continúo confundido, al menos hasta que Saitama dejo lo que había tomado antes nuevamente en la mesa, llevo ambas manos a su vientre. —el bebé se movió—

Genos escucho claramente a su maestro, pero no dijo nada al respecto, ¿Qué debía decir? O, mejor dicho ¿Qué debía hacer? Sentía intriga sobre lo que estaba sintiendo su maestro, pero prefirió quedarse quieto y que el calvo digiriera lo que estaba sucediendo. Saitama continuo con sus manos en su vientre hasta que recordó la presencia del ciborg y con su diestra tomo por el brazo izquierdo, al contrario.

—¿Quieres sentirlo?

El ciborg se quedó estático después de esa pregunta, no se aparto y mucho menos retiro la mano de su maestro que lo invitaba a tocar su estómago, ¿debía tocar el vientre de su maestro con esas manos metálicas manchadas de sangre? ¿No había nada de malo?

—¿P-Puedo? — pregunto casi en un murmuro, Saitama lo miro extrañado, aunque finalmente asintió y en lugar de dejar que lo hiciera por su cuenta tomo ambas manos del ciborg y las coloco sobre su propio vientre. Pudo sentir como el rubio se estremecía al hacerlo.

—Hombre tranquilo, estoy seguro que no saldrá de ahí ahora— aunque luego de ver esa película "Alíen" no estaba muy seguro de muchas cosas.

Genos no dijo nada estaba demasiado ocupado en mantener sus manos en el vientre de su maestro, no estaba sintiendo nada realmente o al menos eso creyó cuando pudo sentir claramente un suave golpecito en su mano derecha, eso hizo que los pocos sentidos que mantenían aun se encendieran de golpe, ¡estaba vivo!

—¡E-Esta vivo, sensei! — exclamo el ciborg fascinado.

—Por supuesto, ¿Qué creías que estaba…? — Saitama no finalizo su pregunta cuando sintió algo más que no eran manos, era… el rostro de su discípulo sobre su vientre.

Genos tenía la oreja pegada a su vientre.

—Se sigue moviendo, es increíble, sensei— continúo halagando el ciborg sin despegar su oreja izquierda del estomago de su maestro.

Saitama no dijo nada al respecto tan solo dejo que el ciborg continuara con eso, mientras intentaba descifrar que era esa extraña sensación en su pecho era una especie de cosquilleo mezclado con un singular calorcito además de que una sonrisa extraña se formo en sus labios mientras veía al ciborg casi sin notarlo posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de su discípulo, acarició con cuidado los cabellos sintéticos del joven ciborg.

"Espero que nazca con cabello, si no va a odiarme" pensó por un momento.

—Oh, dejo de moverse.

—Tal vez porque tiene hambre al igual que yo, ¡vamos a comer ya antes de que se enfrié! — nuevamente Saitama tomo su propio tazón y palillos esta vez nada le detuvo de servirse algo de col, algunos champiñones y unas cuantas albóndigas de pollo. En el primer bocado toda su boca se lleno de sabores, se encontraba tan sumido en el sabor que no le importó para nada que Genos continuara con su cabeza pegada a su vientre.

—¡Ah! Se esta moviendo de nuevo.

—¡Tú también ponte a comer ya, Genos!

**[…]**

—¿Un nuevo apartamento?

—Si, Genos encontró un departamento en las afuera de la ciudad Z— aunque Saitama estaba demasiado sumido en lo que sucedía en el juego no lo estaba para no discutir ese asunto pendiente que tenía con Genos, aunque no lo discutiera con este si podía decírselo a King y ver que pensaba él.

—¿Eso tiene algo de malo? — interrogo King notando que el calvo presionaba con más fuerza que otras veces los botones del control y no es que antes no lo hiciera, pero es que no estaban jugando un juego de peleas.

—Lo hizo sin siquiera preguntarme o algo, demonios, sigue siendo un mocoso impulsivo— comento con clara molestia.

King no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al calvo no dejando de prestar atención al juego, aunque si un poco, porque lo que estaba apunto de decir seguramente Saitama podía o no romper el control del juego después de escucharlo, pero bueno, debía intentarlo.

—Es un mocoso, pero tendrás un hijo de él— comentó el héroe clase S percatándose de como el jugador 2 se desconectaba abruptamente del juego, no tuvo que ver lo que había sucedido tan solo se levantó y fue al cajón de la pequeña cómoda de la televisión de ahí saco un control nuevo.

—¡E-Eso lo sé, demonios! — espeto el calvo terminando de destruir aquel antiguo control.

—Entonces, es normal que busque un lugar seguro y con más espacio para comenzar su familia contigo— comentó el héroe terminando de conectar el nuevo control a la consola. —al menos eso creo—

—¿Un lugar seguro? — inquirió confundido el calvo.

—Bueno, son los únicos que viven en aquel complejo de departamentos y creo que también los únicos que viven en ciudad Z todavía, ahí siempre esta plagado de monstruos, ¿no crees que sería desconsiderado criar un bebé en un lugar así?

Eso sin duda había sido como un balde de agua fría para el calvo, se quedo en silencio observando fijamente los restos del mando de juego en sus manos, nunca se había detenido a pensar en eso.

Y ahora King lo hacía pensar en eso.

—Rompí tu mando, lo siento.

King solo suspiro y sonrió ligeramente.

—No te preocupes.

**[…]**

**¡Nueva actualización!**

**No saben como disfrute escribir ese capítulo, siento que King es como la consciencia de Saitama que lo hace ponerse a pensar mucho y Genos lo hace sentir muchas cosas nuevas 3**

**El platillo que preparo Genos es Mizutaki.**


End file.
